The Daughter of a Noble
by Lady Leafwater
Summary: Lenna Cousland, youngest Child to the Arl and Arlessa of Highever. Start to her story, of how she ended up in the care of the Grey Wardens desperately searching for her brother.
1. Chapter 1-4

Introduction

A young girl sat on a hill blanketed in white Lilies; on a warm summer day in the Country of Thedas, more specifically, in Ferelden. Ferelden, had harsh winters, blanketed in bone chilling winters; or sweaty summers, with damp mud covered forests. Her long blonde curls wisp in the howling wind seeming to hide her face as she sat there and picked some of the white Lilies with their red centers poking out of the flower invitingly. As she breathed the scent of the lovely flowers she was startled, her eyes emerald darted open to see who had picked her up. She smiled softly to the man with an innocent grin as she had done a thousand times before. Bryce smiled back at her; his weathered face made him seem older then he was, he embraced his daughter affectionately, "I found you little one." He smiled to her as she offered him one of the many flower's she picked, "What is this darling? Your new choice of weapon?" he chuckled.

She giggled and nodded agreeing with him, "Yes papa! I will go through the battle field, fearlessly, attacking people with my dreaded flower of doom!" she exclaimed as he took the flower from her and smelled its sweet aroma.

"Still so young and you wish to one day see battle my beautiful young girl. Why did you run off again?" he looked to her as his gaze turned from joyful to stern and disappointed glance.

"I ran away because want to explore. I do not want to be a gentle little girl papa." She looked to him with a look every father fears; the look of a warrior, and a determined little girl.

He sighs, taking her from the field walking back to their home with his daughter in his arms, "Well my child, we shall see." he sighed in relief as she smiled softly resting her head on his shoulder.

"Yes we will papa." She clung to him even more, falling asleep in her father's loving grasp as he continued to walk home with his young troublemaker; petting her long soft sun blonde curls. She was not more than eight years old and she could already avoid guards like no one else. He remembered her brother at this age and it had taken him twelve years to do what she was doing at eight he sighed and mumbled under his breath, "These children shall be the death of me." He looked down to the slumbering child in his arms. "But they will be safe…or that is my hope at least." He continued to run his hand over her hair some more; her hair seemed to always be warm in the sunlight; like hot tea in the middle of winter.

It was not long before they walked through the gates of Highever; the estate of the Cousland's and where he and his family have lived for many generations. Now it was his estate and he watched over all of them, his family and the people who lived in its borders. He loved Ferelden and its entire people; he often defended the country when it was asked of him by the council, and his king.

It was not soon after they entered Highever, the slumbering child awoke to hear her mother's relieved cries as she pulled her from her father's loving embrace and hugged her tight, trapping the girls head to her chest, and kissing the top of her head lovingly, "Do not ever scare me like that again my little angel." Eleanor hugged her daughter close; like one would fear your child might have been taken, or ran away.

Lenna looked to her mother curiously, "Mother I just wanted to pick flowers." She looked to her with innocent eyes.

Her mother let out a sigh giving into her daughters look, "You cannot run off like that my little one. You have to entire castle scared half to death. I thought Nan was going to have a heart attack." Eleanor paused briefly as her daughter looked down she seemed like she was close to tears. Eleanor let out a defeated sigh, "You know how to tug at my heart strings…" She smiles, carrying her daughter down the hall, and to her room.

Bryce let out a tired sigh, "I can keep peace in a nation but Andraste save me if I have to keep peace between my wife and my daughter when she is older…" He chuckled running a finger down the center of his forehead.

Lenna Cousland, daughter of Bryce Cousland and Eleanor Cousland, the current Aral and Arlessa of Highever. Her older brother Fergus is three years older than her, and married to Oriana. Oriana is the daughters of a rich Ativan trader; her and Fergus have a little boy only about five years old named Oren.

Lenna began her combat training at the age of ten because her mother can father could not stand her constant pleading any longer and figured if she experienced it she would not wish to do so any longer. They were wrong, only a few years later she mastered the use of the bow, becoming a strong bower like her mother. Soon after she mastered the use of lock picks, and hand-to-hand combat; she was a deadly and sneaky force, for many years after her training she used her skills to sneak away from the guards whenever possible. With every get away though her parents surrounded their daughter with more and more people to protect Lenna; but she would always manage to escape no matter how many people they put around her. Even so, on her thirteenth birthday she was given a mabari war hound who they prayed would keep her out of trouble. No, this war hound assisted her in the chaos she would cause. She named her dog Tanka; although few could not understand why she would name her companion after something she found in a book many did not question her or Tanka about his strange name.

Lenna's room was quite, there was no movement or awake beings in her room, except her mabari who was stalking about her bed as if she were prey. Lenna's head was hidden under her pillow, her puffy warm blanket wrapped around her body to keep her warm. Suddenly the mabari pounced on her barking and licking as the only exposed flesh which happened to be her toes.

Lenna, hating mornings pushed the dog away and let out an exhausted moan. Tanka huffed as he fell off the bed, and this time pulled down the large warm comforter she slept under. The cold air hit Lenna's skin, and she shot up out of bed. Her hair was messy, and full of static. She rubbed her eyes tiredly. She opened her door for the black furred dog to go darting out, and create mischief.

Lenna looked around her room, the stone walls felt like a prison cell. Her bed sat in the middle of the room; it was a large bed meant for two, but no one had ever been in her bed. Her weapons sat in a chest, next to her wardrobe. A vanity sat on the left side of the room, and a stone bath tub sat a few feet away from it. It was filled with hot steamy water. She smiled, and shed the slightly clingy white night gown, and sat in the hot water, and enjoyed the warmth of the water.

While she was preparing for the day, there was much going on outside her room. The estate was a bustle with the troops preparing for war, her brother was spending the last night for a long time with his wife, and son. Her mother had guests to keep her company. Arl Howe arrived and was busy catching up with her father. Her mabari found a way into the larder through a mouse hole. He planned to defend the larder against these enormous vermin.

Ann was busy cooking for supper for everyone at the estate. When looking at this estate you would not been unable to know that there was a threat of Darkspawn, and death flowing through Ferelden. Corruption flowed like water through a river in the land.

It never took Lenna emerged from her for once not wearing her armor.. Her wet hair was long and red, it changed color over the years, it went past her waist, and she usually had it braided down her back. Her bow was strapped to her back, with a full quiver of arrows. Two long blades were sheathed at her waist. She wore a white blouse, with long sheer loose sleeves that flow gently in breeze. She wore a corseted under bust bodes, that covered her whole abdomen, that had a high collar up the neck. The skirt was long, and slightly puffy, but it was mostly flowing, it was a long red dress with gold details. . She wore a pair of black leather flats. While she was a tough young woman, she enjoyed looking beautiful, and often took pride in her appearance. Her pale milky white skin stood out against her fiery red hair, and bright red colored lips. Her cheeks were naturally a rosy pink. Her piercing emerald eyes had a gaze that made it look like she was staring into your very soul. The final thing she wore, was a necklace her mother gave her when she was thirteen. It was a silver chain, with a flower in the center, the middle of the flower has a sapphire in it, and five dangling sapphire droplets hanging down. It was her most treasured possession.

As she closed the door, her brother had appeared behind her. "Hello little sister." Fergus said in in a humored tone. "Father is looking for you know." He chuckled; he had dark brown hair, and a face full of stubble. His greed chainmail armor, had an under layer of reinforced leather, and plate around the chest, and arms. He had their fathers sky blue eyes. He had a shield strapped to his back with the Cousland crest on it, which happened to be a blue back ground, and two greed leafed branches, their stems crossing, and them making a circle, with the last leaf standing straight up. With a long straight freshly sharpened blade.

"I did not." She smiled at him, "well don't you look dangerous." She giggled a little more.

"Well, you should get to the main hall before he sends out a search party fearing you have gone off on your own again Little sister." He pet her head with a chuckle, as he returned to his room, giggles from her nephew, and woeful cries from his wife.

She did not envy her brother. She wandered down the way, through wooden arches carved into the stone walls. Into an area her mother hosted tea parties. She stopped at the right side door, she hesitated, before knocking on the thick wooden door. She opened the door, and saw two old men speaking, her father, and Arl Howe. Her father's hair was grey, with sky blue eyes, and stubble on his upper lip, and chin. Her wore red velvet tunic, with a golden silk under shirt, and red pantaloons, with a pair for dress shoes. Arl Howe stood next to him, in a dark grey silk tunic, with black pantaloons, and dress shoes. He appeared younger than her father, with only a little bit of facial hair, in the middle of his chin just below his lower lip. He has a mix of light brown hair, mixed with a lot of grey, giving his hair a hint of color still. They turned and smiled to the young woman, she was only sixteen.

"There you are young one. I was about to send out a search party." Her father chuckled.

"I apologize father, I have not been awake all that long." She curtsied, and smiled at the two, "Hello Father, hello Arl Howe. It is a pleasure to see you again sir." She smiled.

"My my, you have grown up quite well my dear. Last time I saw you; you were sneaking away from the guards, and pretending to attack your father with lilies." He chuckled, looking over her thin and curvy figure, "You know, my son Nathaniel is about your age. He was asking about you. Maybe I should bring him with next time I come." He smirked fiendishly, as if he were trying to say something with this dangerous gaze.

"I would like that." She smiled gently.

Her father chuckled, and placed his hand on Lenna's shoulder, "Ah, my strong girl. You will be in charge of the estate while your brother, Arl Howe, and I are gone in Ostagar. But that will not happen until tomorrow; sadly Howe's troops are running late. So we will be leaving bright and early when his men arrive." He looked to the left door as someone knocked on the door suddenly, "Oh, there is one more thing. We will be having a special guest for the next few days. May I present Ser Duncan of the Grey wardens."

A man with light brown skin, black hair pulled into a ponytail, and a bushy beard walked into the room. He wore what looked like white and red robes, with a reinforced long belt, and silverite ore plate was worn around his back, chest, arms, and chain mail skirt under his robes. He had a long silver sword and a red dagger on the right side. He was very tall, about six foot two inches. He marched in, with his head held high, and bowed, "It is an honor to meet your youngest child. Tyren Bryce."

Bryce chuckled, "She is quite an hand full. Quite a talented young woman with a blade." He looked to his daughter to see how she would react.

Lenna bowed her head, and smiled softly, "It is an honor to meet you Ser Duncan. I will make sure you had whatever you require."

"Well, I am searching for a new recruit to join the grey wardens." Duncan looked her over, "Would you be interested?"

She smiled, "I would love to join the wardens. It would be a great honor."

"Whoa now. I have very few children, and I will not see them all off to battle. Unless you plan to invoke the wright of conscription." Bryce stood between his daughter and Duncan, giving Duncan a stern angry look.

"There will be none of that, you have my word." Duncan does not bring up the subject again.

"That is good." He turned to his daughter, smiling; he found it more difficult as she grew up to be angry with her. "Go find Bryce. And let him know he will need to leave with the troops tonight on his own." He pet her hair, as he leaned close, kissing her forehead, "My beautiful girl…go on now." He sent her off, out of the main hall.

She closes the door behind her, and sighs, it was bitter cold outside, luckily she was bundled up warm, and toasty. Her dog came prancing to her, feeling proud of himself for defending the larder. He was chased by Ser Gilmore, "Bad dog! Stay out of the larder!" He shouted, charging after him, stopping as her saw Lenna standing there. He gazed at her enthralled by her beauty for a moment. "Uhh, my lady." He bowed, "I apologize, your mabari got into the larder again. I managed to scare him out of there."

She looked down to Tanka, and sighed, "Bad boy, you know better than to go in the larder." She sighed, as he wined, and his ears flattened as if he were trying to apologize.

"Do you know where my brother might be, Ser Gilmore?" Lenna watched in curiously.

"He should be in his room. Saying his good byes." Gilmore replied, "Is it true there is a grey warden here?" He asked excitedly

"Yes there is. He is looking for a new recruit." She smiled.

"It would be a dream. Come true to be in the grey wardens! Would you really do that for me?!" He asked excitedly.

"Of course, I will. For now, I must go though. Good day Ser Gilmore." Lenna marched off running into yet another obstacle, her mother and her guests. Lady Leandra, her son Dairen, and Lady Leandra's lady in waiting, Iona were standing there speaking with her mother, Eleanor.

"And here comes my daughter now, and her trouble maker of a mabari." She sighed, "And your trouble making pet…you know you really need to keep better care of that mongrel." Her mother sneered, and then turned her attention, "I am sure you remember Lady Leandra, and her son Dairen."

Lenna sighed; she hated being lectured by her mother. She looked over the two and bowed her head, "It is an honor to see you both again. I hope you all will enjoy your stay." She smiled.

Lady Leandra seemed to be a little older then Eleanor, her hair was greyer, and her face was more wrinkled. Her eyes looked like sparkling amethysts, and her lips looked like a cranberry red. Lady Leandra smiled, "Well you seem to be getting more radiant by the year. You know, my son is still single." She smiled, dropping hints of wanting to pair her with her son.

"Mother!" Dairen exclaimed, seeming embraced, "I apologize for my mother…she seems determined to try and match us together…" His hair was brown and a curly mess atop his head he had small eyes, and a large mouth. He seemed a little funny looking, but it was a cute funny looking. He wore a gold tunic, with green pantaloons.

She smiled lightly, "It is perfectly fine, we should speak later. I have to go find my brother right now. Mother, may I be excused?" Lenna gave her an innocent smile.

Eleanor chuckled at her overly anxious daughter, "Very well kitten go on. But due try and stay out of trouble."

Lenna chuckled, as she walked off, "Unlikely. But I will try mother." Her father had been secretly following her.

He ran into his wife, and her guested. He smiled innocently, "Hello darling. Good day, Lady Leandra. I hope your stay is satisfying thus far."

"Dear, why are you following our daughter when you sent her to see off our son." Eleanor crossed her arms over her chest and glared.

"Well, I figured we could surprise them, and have one last family moment before our son and me, have to leave." He smiled innocently.

She smiled, her heart fluttering as he spoke sweet words, appealing to her love for her children, "Well then let us go." She wrapped her arms around Bryce's right arm, and leaned her head against his shoulder, they walked together snuggled close they had as much as they were able to.

"We will speak later dear." Lady Leandra smirked, as she went to her chambers to rest.

Lenna stood in the door way of her brother's chambers watching him speak with his son, Oren. Oren was a beautiful little boy. With dark brown hair, like his father, and milky white skin. He had his mother's pale green eyes. He is only about three years old at the time.

Oriana hung her head trying to keep her tears in. Her honey blonde hair was pulled back into a bun. Her pale green eyes were sad, and her gentle pale skin glowed by the candle light. "I wish you did not have to go my love." She placed her hand on his shoulder, she spoke in a heavy Orleasian accent.

"I know my love. But it is for the good of the kingdom." He stood up, and ran his hand gently against her face. He looked down at the lavender dress she was wearing with long sleeves, and an under bust corset.

Oren looked at his aunt standing in the door way and smiled, he charged at her, before jumping at her, "Aunt Lenna! Catch me!"

Lenna was caught off guard, but managed to catch him, hugging him close, "Hey there little one."

"Aunty, did you come to say good bye to papa too?" Oren smiled, she sat him down and patted his head, "Of course I have, I also brought a message from father."

"Howe's troops are running late. Father wants you to take our troops, and march ahead without him to Ostagar." Lenna looks at him curiously.

Fergus looked at his sister and sighed, "You would think the Arl's men were all walking backwards…I will leave as soon as I finish saying goodbye."

"You did not plan to leave without saying goodbye now did you?" Bryce chuckled as he, and Eleanor entered the room. Eleanor adopted a fearful gaze as she was her son standing there, armored and prepared to go, like a soldier.

"Maker watch over you my son." Eleanor frowned, watching him.

"Maker watch over all of us mother." Fergus tried not to laugh.

"Papa? Will you bring me back a sward?" Oren smiled up to his father.

"It is pronounced sword and of course." He chuckled, leaning down and kissing Oren's forehead.

He looked to his wife and smiled, hugging her tightly, kissing her forehead, "Do not fear my love. We will be together again before you know it."

Lenna chuckled, "Better watch your back since I will not be there to watch it for you." She stuck out her tongue, somewhat picking on her brother, trying to ease the tension.

"Hah! I will miss you a lot sister. And you mother." He paused and looked to the Orleasian beauty who was his wife, and smiled, kissing her head again, "And I will miss you most of my dear."

"Well, we all have a long day tomorrow. We will see you off Fergus." Bryce smiled.

The family walked together through the estate, reaching the front gates. The men stood at attention as they saw the Cousland's approach.

Fergus stood out in front, his helm in his left hand, and his shield strapped to his right. He looked to his family again, seeing the sad faces of all the women in his life, and then the proud gaze of his father he smiled, "Maker protect you all." He placed his helmet on, "Right now you lot! Forward March, were moving out!"

Oren waved at him and the men, and his father smiling, "Goodbye papa! Goodbye everyone!"

They stood there together, Eleanor cried into Bryce's tunic, finally being unable to keep her tears in anymore. Oriana hugged Lenna tightly, as she began crying, she hugged her tightly, and did not want to let go.

Arl Howe, and Duncan were watching from a distant, understanding why they were so sad to see Fergus leave. Many other women had been there to wish their men, fathers, brothers, or husbands, good luck and safe travel, sisters of the chantry were there to bless the soldiers before they left.

Blood soaked streets

The night was quiet, there was no feast, the rest of the family, and their guests ate supper, and then most went to sleep. Bryce, and Howe stayed awake reminiscing of their youth, and the conquests of the past. Until two guards ran through the door, and started to barricade the entrance.

Bryce stood and moved close, "What in Andraste's names are you doing!?" He seemed incredibly irritated, and confused.

"Sir! Were under attack!" One of the soldiers said frantically.

Howe came closer, and stabbed Bryce through the midsection, and smirked, "Well you see. I am going to kill your family. And take Highever for myself." He chuckled darkly in Bryce's ear. Bryce dashed away from Howe, holding his wound.

Howe rushed after Bryce, determined to finish him off, but sadly Bryce was able to disappear and hide before Howe could find him, but it was now matter. He figured Bryce could die slowly. For now, he had to worry about killing the people within the estate. He sent a group of five men, figuring that would be more than enough to kill the rest of the Cousland line, as well as Lady Leandra, her lady in waiting, her son Dairen, and Duncan, the grey warden who was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

There were screams in the hall way, and the sound of fire. A side door had been used to get to the sleep quarters where the Cousland's and most of their guests slept, thinking they were safe. Tanka's eyes were fixed at the door, and she was barking mad, growling, his short hair stood on edge. Lenna darted awake, and held up her two blades she hid next to her bed. She threw off her blanket, revealing a black fitted gown with spaghetti straps. She took a defensive stance as she heard banging on the door. The dog went quite, and stood next to the door, prepared to tackle the first thing that came through that door.

Lenna tore off most of the long skirt, making it easier for her to move. She could do nothing about her long hair for now, but instead she simply accepted that it was there. The door broke open, and two of Arl Howe's men came charging through. They expected a delicate young woman, but Lenna had been trained in combat situations. Tanka was the first to attack, blitzing the first guard, and keeping him in place, he bit down on the person's neck, easily ripping through the flesh. Lenna took the second guard by surprise. He expected her to still be slumbering away, but all he found was a pillow covered up with her blanket. She took him by surprise, stabbing him through the back of the neck, severing his spine in the process. She grumbled, and threw off the tattered night gown, she pulled open her wardrobe, and reached for her battle armor. She pulled on the hardened leather pants, and simple white tunic, tucking it into her pants; she tightened her under bust corset, and tightened it quickly. She pulled on the hardened leather gloves, with the chainmail her hands protected, although usually she usually wrapped her wrists, she did not have time. She laced up her knee high boots tying them tightly. She strapped on her bow and arrows, pulling her hair back into a simple ponytail. She picked up her dual swords and rushed out of the room glaring, three men stood there banging on her parents door.

She growled, "Hey! This is an estate not a battlefield!" She growled, her dog charging at one of the enemies, Lenna quickly sheathed her blades and pulled out her bow, and an arrow, shooting on the men through the neck, with the thick armor they were wearing, there were only two good places to hit, the neck, or the head. This left only one, she smirked to him, and pulled out another arrow, "You have two options…surrender…or death." She had it aimed in case he charged her like she knew he would. Doing as she expected he charged, and was shot, but not by Lenna. When the man fell she saw her mother standing at her now opened door, bow in hand, and her dark green armor, corseted around the center, with pantaloons, and knee high boots She had a belt that held up her skirt, but it was cut down the left and right legs. Her arms had thick leather from her wrists to her shoulders. Her bow and arrows strapped to her back.

"My little dove are you alright! I heard the fighting and I bared the doors…but when I heard your voice I figured you had taken care of them. Have you seen your father? He never came to bed…"

"I am fine mother. Those who were in the hallway are dead…we need to check on Oren and Oriana." Lenna rushed to the other door and froze as she saw the mangled corpses of her nephew and sister-in-law. She fell to her knees and tears flowed from her eyes.

Seeing her daughters reaction, she knew they were not taking hostages, "We have to find your father and get out of here…there is no time to stop and feel bad my dove. We have much work to do."

Before they got to the main building, Lenna's mother stopped her, "We need to get something from here.." She lead Lenna into the family vault where two soldiers were trying to get into the safe. Lenna shot one, her mother shot the other. as the two guards fell dead, her mother took out a key and opened the vault. She handed Lenna a bow, and a blade, "These have been in our family for years… take care of them."

Lenna placed the extra bow in her quiver, and the sword at her side for the moment. As they continued one their way.

The streets were riddled with bodies, but there was no battle to be seen. People past them, praying there was a way out from the way Lenna and her mother came. They made it to the main city, finding the few guards to remained, and Ser Gilmore defending. As they entered the room Ser Gilmore darted over , "My ladies, are you alright? Have either of you see the Teryn?"

"Honestly we were hoping you had..." Lenna sigh, containing her emotions. "Everyone else is dead. They had multiple entrances."

"If your going to do something I suggest you do it now. We will hold them off as long as we can." Ser Gilmore bowed his head and moved back to the barricaded door.

"We should check the service entrance. If Bryce is not here, that would be the best bet." Eleanor charged back out the door, and toward the service entrance which was in the larder, past toward the back of the kitchen. The two were so caught up in their own world they did not even notice they were being followed. Duncan had been watching the mother, daughter duo, and even when there were few people to be killed they still worked great together. Lenna would adjust her weapons depending on what was needed. She had a personal preference to the bow, but that did not mean her sword play suffered in any way. Her mabari was no slouch either, he was determined and blood thirsty.

They burst through the door of the larder her mabari dashed toward Bryce sniffing him curiously. Eleanor, and Lenna moved to his side, hugging his wounded body, "Bryce thank the maker your alive."

"Father what happened to you?" Lenna's eyes were sad, it took everything she had to not burst into tears there, her mother was crying enough for the both of them.

"We need to get you out of here my love, come let me help you up." Eleanor moved, and started the process of trying to stand Bryce up. His body rejected her as he laid on the ground.

"I will not survive standing my love i am terribly sorry..." Bryce frowned, looking between his wife and daughter.

" I am afraid he is right." Duncan walked into the room, sheathing his blades.

"Duncan...thank god your still alive. Please get my wife and daughter to safety I beg of you." Bryce's expression turned to one of desperation as he looked between his name wife and daughter, and then to Duncan.

"Of course my lord. But i am going to need something in return..." Duncan eyed Bryce, the two making a silent agreement.

"Lenna...you will get your wish of being a warden my little dove." Bryce places his hand against her face, he pulled her tightly, for the first time, he cried holding his child close. "My strong little girl..." He took a ring from his hand, placing it in Lenna's, and closing it tight, "This is the signet ring of Highever my sweet. Take it with you, and you will take the home of your ancestor's.

Lenna hugged him close, and fought even harder to hide her tears. " I will not disappoint you father, I love you so much." She clung to him for a little longer, before letting him go, "I love you papa." She placed the ring one her finger for now. knowing it would be safe there.

"And I love you my little dove." He turned his gaze to his wife, "Eleanor, my love. Go with them...make sure Howe pays for his betrayal." Bryce smiled weakly, he was cling to life desperately.

"I will defend you to my last breath my love. While i will not leave you. I will defend you to my last breath. It is now our children's turn to do what is right." Eleanor pulled out her bow as she heard the guards clashing sword.

"There is no more time! We need to leave now or we may not be able to!" Duncan exclaimed, pulling Lenna out of the service entrance with him.

Lenna's heart sank as she saw her parent's for the last time. Her mabari chased his master and Duncan down the tunnel. They managed to sneak out of the castle without being caught, they made fire far away from Highever. Lenna remained quiet and emotionless as she gathered some fallen wood, and dry leaves from the ground, she returned to camp arranged the fire and fire starter in a cone fashion, with the dried leaves in the center, she began to create friction between two rocks, creating sparks, and lighting the fire.

Duncan sat there and watch the girl, he knew she was distraught, she had just lost the only life she had ever known. Her parents were dead, her family was dead, Highever was lost...and she was betrayed by someone her family trusted. He knew she was hurting, "I am sorry for your loss I wish we were able to have saved your family..."

She watched him as he spoke, "I will make him pay for what he did...I owe you my life Duncan. Thank you for allowing me to join the wardens." Lenna's voice seemed angry, and pained. Tanka nuzzled her wrinkled head on Lenna's leg ruffing gently trying to comfort her.

"You should get some rest, we have a long trip tomorrow." Duncan laid back on the cold dry dirt, and fell asleep quickly.

Lenna laid back looking up at the night sky, she knew she wanted to be there, but she also knew this was not how she wanted it to happen. Her mind wandered to sleep as her dog stood watch vigilant over the slumbering human.

Ostagar

They traveled three long days, avoid Howe's men knowing if they were found they were more than likely to be killed. Lenna and Tanka hunted out in the woods every evening, finding beautiful kills, to eat as they traveled.

They arrived on the third day, they arrived midday, traveling up the stairs, and into the Ostagar camp, seeing an over joyed person waiting with two body guards at his side, King Cailan came out personally to greet them.

"Duncan!" He exclaims happily, and shook Duncan's hand, "I was beginning to think you would miss the battle. This is wonderful, I will have the famous grey wardens by my side." They stood side by side as Cailin spoke, they appeared like they were gazing into the future.

"Of course my lord. Your uncle would like me to remind you, that he can have troops here in a few days' time if-" Duncan was interrupted by the excitable king.

"Emond just wants in on the glory. Truth be told, I do not think this could possibly be a true blight. There is no sign of an arch demon." Cailan sighs. At first glance you would realize he has long sun kissed hair, and lovely blue eyes. His face is covered by stubble And you can see very little of his milky white skin, he is mostly covered in gold plate armor from head to toe, with obsidian detailing on the shoulders, arms, waist, outer area of the breastplate, as well as these shin guards. His armor is very regal like you would imagine the kings armor would look. He had a chain skirt, with a purple cloth cut out, marked him as the king. "I had heard you found a new recruit in Highever. I take it this is she?" He looked over Lenna and remembered the fiery red hair, he knew who she was immediately, "Wait, you are Lenna. Tyren Bryce's daughter correct?"

She bowed her head, smiling "I am yes, It is an honor to meet you King Cailan."

"And you friend, tell me, how is your father? I am sorry to see he has not yet arrived with Arl Howe and his men." Cailan seems concerned.

"I am sorry to say, but Arl Howe betrayed my family, killed most of my family, and our guests who were staying with us." Lenna's mood shifted from a calm demeanor to one that seemed almost blood thirsty.

"That is horrible! I promise you this my lady, as soon as we are finished here I will march our armies north to Highever, and we will retake it from Arl Howe. He will face justice for what he has done." Cailan became angered by this thought.

She seemed at ease by this thought, she bowed her head, and her mood changed hearing this, "Thank you my lord."

"Not to worry. Now then, I should be going, before Loghain sends out a search party. I wish you luck my friend's." Cailan bows her head, Lenna and Duncan bowed back, watching Cailan and his two body guards leaving with him.

"I did not know that the battle was going so well." Lenna commented.

"While it is going well, the king is under estimating blight." He motioned for her to follow, "when becoming a grey warden we are able to sense the blight, so we will need to get started on the joining ritual as soon as possible. Are you prepared?" Duncan looked to Lenna curiously.

"I am ready. Just tell me what to do." She stood at attention and waited for orders.

"For this, your mabari will stay with me, and you will have him back after the ritual has been completed. I need you to find three people for me. Alistair, one of the grey wardens, and two more recruits. Ser Jory, and Daveth. Once you are ready, and have found them come find me, and we will start the next part of the ritual." Duncan looked to her.

Lenna smiled, and pat Tanka's head, "Go with Duncan Tanka, I will see you soon boy. I will get started."

Tanka's ears perked up and he stood next to Duncan, he would look up, at the strange man he does not know well, and starts yowling curiously.

"Very well. I will see you soon then." Duncan pat his leg as he walked off. Tanka darted off after Duncan, looking at the new land curiously.

Lenna walked into camp by herself, she adjusted her corset and sighed softly. She explored the camp, running into an interesting woman, named Wynne, she was a mage. Wynne was a lovely old woman with silver hair, pulled into a long ponytail that stops at the base of her neck. Her face was still youthful and lovely, her pale skin and red lips making her look radiant. Her light green eyes seem gentle and motherly. She wore a long red dress, with a tight sash around the waist. It was slightly low cut down the bust. She wore a cloak that clasped around the neck, with long loose sleeves, it was a mixed color of red and gold. "Hello dear. Your Duncan's new recruit correct?" Wynne smiled.

"I am yes." Lenna stated simply.

"What a great honor to be a grey warden. The only people able to end a blight." She sighed smiling at the young woman, "oh, my apologizes, my name is Wynne. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"I am Lenna Cousland, the pleasure is mine. Tell me, are you a mage?" She looked at the kind, almost motherly older woman.

"Why yes, yes i am a mage. I am here under the request of the king. Many mages have joined the battle against the Darkspawn, as requested by king Cailan." Wynne looked up at the summer sky that had clouds decorating is skin blue pigment. "Tell me, do you know the story of how the Darkspawn came to be?"

"I do, yes. It was taught to me by my tooter." Lenna smiled.

"It is quite an interesting tale wouldn't you agree?" Wynne chuckled, happy to see the girl was not only skillful in combat, but also an intelligent young lady.

Wynne sighed, "well I should not take up anymore of your time young one. I am sure you must be very busy." The older woman wander off, "I wish you well on your travels." She called back.

"Be well Madame Wynne." Lenna called back, watching the mage wander off.

Lenna continued to wander along, she saw a sister of the chantry blessing those who asked for it. She leaned against the nearby wall, hearing the name Jory. She remembered that name, Duncan said it was the name of one of the other recruits. She called out the name suddenly to see who would answer, "Jory!" She squeaked, as a man turned around.

He's was loomed rather plainly, and not all that bright. His hair was cropped close to his head, with a deep red color, and his milky white skin glowed in the sunlight. He had his weapon hilted and strapped al I along his back, with dark grey armor decorating and protecting his body, his helm was being held at his side, he looked at Lenna curiously, before speaking in a deep calming voice. "Yes?" Her thought this might be the latest recruit for the wardens, but he was not all that sure just yet.

"I am Lenna, apparently the last recruit" Lenna moved to offer him her hand to shake.

He shook her hand gingerly, before opening his mouth to speak," well, you're not what I thought you would be Madame."

She pulled her hand away and glared, "wha- is that supposed to mean?" She glared, looking him over.

Ser Jory stammered realizing he had just insulted then young woman, "I am sorry, i was just meaning I have not seen a lot of women in the order. But I am hoping that one day soon, we are both lucky enough to join them." Jory smiled, even when he smiled he seemed to be a simple minded man.

"I think that is very sweet Jory. I was told to find you and let you know we will be starting the ritual soon." Lenna smiled back.

"I am not all that sure about ritual. Daveth says they plan to send us into the wilds…" Jory seems nervous.

"If they do, then so be it. Anything is worth it to end the blight." Lenna smiled. "We will talk more soon."

"Of course, I will meet you meet you and the others when you're ready." Jory smiled, walking off.

Lenna looked at the man in the cage near there curiously, she walked closer, "Are you here to sentence me? Or are you here to mock me?" He glared.

"I have not…you have not been sentenced yet?" She looks over him curious.

"I do not know…but I do not suppose you have a bit of kindness in you? I want some food and water…I have not been fed since I was locked up. Can you help me?" Her looked to her with desperate eyes.

Lenna watched him curiously, and smiled, she walked closer, sneaking him some rations she had made on the road with Duncan, and a water flask, "Here, you need this more then I do. May the maker watch over you." She left before the guard returned to guard the prisoner. The man smiled at her, he had not been shown a hint of kindness since he had put in there, and a woman who he did not even know stuck her neck out for him. She devoured the food quickly, before sucking down the water even quicker.

Lenna moved down the ramp, hearing a man desperately trying to get a woman to sleep with him when it was painfully obvious she was not interested.

"You know, time is running out…who knows, tomorrow that pretty face could be decorating a Darkspawn tomorrow." Daveth smirked devilishly before frowning, "I guess I should take the glare as a no? Very well then. Good luck." He watched as the woman wandered away. He smirked devilishly as Lenna walked down the way, he got and her path and smirked, "Hello gorgeous. You know, I am Daveth, I am one of the warden recruits."

Lenna paused, figuring this was Daveth. She then decided to see how far this would go, "A warden recruit!" She gasped, "You are so brave!" She smiled, feigning a swoon.

He caught her and chuckled, "So, want to fulfill a recruits wish before the battle?"

"I would be more inclined if I were not a warden recruit as well." She stood back up smirking.

"You're the third recruit?" Daveth seems surprised. "Well, you are not what I thought you would be." He chuckled.

"I am getting that a lot lately." Lenna chuckled.

"It is about bloody time you showed up…I was beginning to think this ritual was a load of crap." Daveth chuckled. "Well, since you're here I guess the ritual will be starting soon."

"I will watch your back, if you watch mine." Lenna folded her arms, watching him.

"Oh, I will watch your back really close." Daveth chuckled, winking.

"Or I could show you how good of a shot I am…" Lenna glared.

"Or I could just watch my own back…never mind." Daveth hurried off nervously.

Lenna walked up another ramp, just past the quarter master, she would see a man and a mage talking. She wondered if maybe one of them would be Alistair. Lenna did not know what she was getting into when she joined the wardens under hard circumstances. She took a breath and moved closer, starting to hear the argument. She leaned against the nearby banister, listening curiously.

A man stood in long grey simple mage robes, with a staff that appeared to be a long simple stick in his right hand. His skin was dark brown, and his hair was black in color. He spoke in a mocking and irritating tone, "What is it now…haven't the grey wardens asked enough of the mages?" He scowled.

"I simply was asked to give you a message from the revered mother." Alistair sighed, His skin was lightly tanned, and his hair was a strawberry blonde cut short and spiked. He was covered in simple iron armor, with a sword and shield attached to his back.

"Very well…what is it?" The mage grumbled.

"She wanted me to tell you that…she desires your presence." Alistair spoke nervously.

"What her reverence desires is of no concern of mine!" The mage barked, storming off. It was obvious Alistair was just used to upset the mage.

Alistair rubbed his forehead irritably, as Lenna approached she looked over him curiously. He looked at her and chuckled, "You are not a mage by any chance right?" Alistair chuckled, "That would be an ironic twist…"

Lenna could not help but laugh, "Oh yes. I am a mage. Can't you tell by my leather armor, bow and arrows, and daggers." She smirked.

Alistair chuckled, "You know, one good thing about the Blight is how it brings people together." Alistair could not help but laugh again.

She eyed him for a moment, before realizing he was joking, she chuckled, "I know exactly what you mean."

"Exactly! Its like a party! We could all stand together and hold hands." He paused, for a moment, "We could all stand in a circle and hold hands! That would give the Darkspawn something to think about. Oh, I apologize. I am Alistair, one of the few grey wardens here."

"Well then you just made my day a lot easier. I am looking for Alistair of the grey wardens." She smirked.

"Well you just made my day easier. I am Lenna Cousland. Duncan's latest recruit. It is a pleasure to meet you Alistair." Lenna smiled

"Oh that's right! Lenna, I was sent word you would be arriving soon. You know, it just occurred to me that there have been many women in the grey wardens." Alistair smiled.

Lenna chuckled, "Probably because we are too smart for you." She stuck out her tongue.

"And what does that make you?" Alistair chuckled, folding his arms curiously.

"Incredibly unlucky…" Lenna's tone became serious, he could see pain in her emerald eyes.

"Well then, we should probably get going back to Duncan." Alistair smiled.

Lenna wandered off, turning back to see him, "I look forward to traveling with you Alistair." She marched off.

Alistair blinked, walking with her, close behind her. He admired her from behind, watching her curves and how her body twists and turns. He stopped behind her, realizing where they were, he moved to stand next to Duncan.

"Well then everyone is here. It looks like we are ready to get started…assuming you're not done tormenting mages Alistair." Duncan glared at Alistair disappointedly.

Alistair sheepishly put his head down, and spoke in a hushed tone, "I am sorry Duncan…but the way the revered mother wields guilt they should stick her in the army." Alistair rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Well, changing the subject…" He looked over the three recruits, "You three will be going into the Korcari Wilds. You will be going to get three vials of Darkspawn blood for the ritual." Duncan paused, looking at Alistair, "I also need you to go to an old outpost that used to belong to the wardens. There should be a chest there that holds some documents that may prove useful to us in the future." Duncan looked between the two, "Be careful. And maker watch over you all on your travel." Duncan turned, "Oh, and Alistair will be going with you, to ensure you do not die out in the wilds. Now, you better be going." Duncan turned, patting the mabari's head, as Tanka took a playful stance barking at Duncan.

Lenna bowed her head, as she removed her bow from her back, "We will return with the objects you asked for." She wandered, not saying anything else. The three men followed her, unsheathing their respective weapons. Duncan found it surprising how much of a leader she was, he knew he made the right choice to save this girl from Howe's destruction.

Lenna lead them to the gate expertly to the gates, as if she had many times before. Alistair followed behind her, enthralled by the sway of her hips...although he was not the only one. Jorey was the only one who seemed to be checking out the female recruit who could easily take them all down in one move.

Lenna could feel her eyes on her body, something she long accepted happens often. She looked at the guard who stood at the gate with a mabri who seemed more interested in sleeping. The guard looked them over and opened the gates, "right. You all are grey wardens. I wish you luck out there. If you come across any scouting parties out there remind them they were expected back an hour ago."

Nothing was said between them and the guard, but a head nod from Lenna. The four were found in the kakari wilds, Lenna pulled her bow to the ready as she moved forward, hearing the hows from a pack of wolves. She was not yet spotted by them, but they had the scent of this small group. She pulled back the bow string, and an arrow, shooting the wolf that was leading the pack up the hill toward them as soon as the pack leader was dead the wolves charged, clashing with Alistair and Jory who were at the ready with their weapons in hand; Alistair with his sword and shield, Jory with his long two handed sword. Jory swung his mighty sword down, cleaving off quite a few wolf heads off. Alistair pushed them back, bashing them with his shield, the swing his sword over his head, and down on the animals, injuring them the best he can. Daveth kneeled down next to Lenna trying to match her rate of fire arrow for arrow, firing into the pack of wolves that soon became a pile of battered corpses. They did not sheath their weapons, it was not worth the risk of trying to get them back later. Instead, they continued down the path weapons at the ready.

It did not take them long to come across a man on the ground inches from death, and trying to crawl to freedom desperately. The man saw the group approach, and he thanked the lightning his mind as he called out to them, "you there!" He exclaimed, "please help!we were attacked by drk spawn they just...popped out of the ground! Like daisies! We...we were not prepared. Please if you have an bandages i would most appreciate it." The man loomed down weakly, Lenna sat next to him and without anyone else offering to help, she began to bandage up the man's wounds. Daveth, Jory, and Alistair stood watch making sure nothing attacked them while they helped the wounded traumatized soldier . After a few minutes she had finished bandaging the man's wounds she moved to helping him up, Daveth standing on the other side assisting her with the man who was probably much heavier the her considering he was in heavy thick plate armor.

"We should help you back to camp sir, it is the least we are able to do since you are already badly wounded." Lenna offered kindly.

"No no, i can make it the rest of the way. You all have already done so much for me. Thank you. And may Andraste watch over you in the cursed forest!" The man exclaimed hurrying off hunched over.

She watched the man as he darted off, she then lead the rest of them the opposite direction, traveling down the grassy, overgrown path. it took them awhile until, they came across three darkspawn string up humans as a warning sign. Lenna paid enough attention to ensure her brother was not stung up as well. That would have been the final nail her coffin, she had already watched the rest of her family die, her brother was her only hope to keep her from going on a killing spree. It was a relief to her that her brother was not one of the strung up dead. This also troubled her though, what if he was and they just devoured him? She worried that she may never know the fate of her brother.

The vials of blood were easy to come by due to all the darkspawn in the wilds. As they got closer and closer to the old warden keep, more and more darkspawn made themselves known, and the more traps that were numerous and plentiful; luckily Lenna knew how to disarm traps. There were few things that gave them trouble, by the time all the darkspawn were dead, Lenna had very few arrows left, but she still had her family's sword and dagger incase anything went wrong or she ran out arrows.

Witch of the Wilds

Lenna approached the remains of a broken chest, as she searched the rubble of the now decaying chest the runes had worn off years ago from how brittle the wood of the chest was. None of them had noticed the woman lurking in the background until she spoke, startling the four recruits.

Morrigan appeared a lengthy young woman slender, and rather petite the top of her robes appeared to drape down the front, barely covering her breasts, it was held in place by wrapping around the back of her lower back and upper back near her shoulders with a hood, a necklace adorned her neck with turquoise gems set in it. A black skirt with leather strips hanging off of it wrapped around her waist, and a leather sleeve on her right arm, a leather band on her left. Her lips were red and her eyes had plum eyeshadow, her black hair was pulled back in a perfect bun with her bangs framing her face. She was very striking but the people in the group were worried.

Morrigan smirked eagerly, "well, well, well. What do we have here? Scavengers seeking to pick a skeleton that has long been picked? Or something else?" She asked, walking closer, as she leaned between two walls that were no longer connected.

Jory tensed, "Careful!" He shouted with fear in his voice, "She's a witch of the wild she is!"

Alistair leaned closer to Lenna, "Careful, apostates can be…unpredictable…"

Lenna nods, and smiled softly to Morrigan, making sure to keep her bow at the read, "We are wardens seeking the documents that used to be in that chest…but I can assume that they are no longer here since this chest has decided."

Morrigan nods, "Quite perspective miss. You are right, they are no longer here." She said folding her arms as she seemed very calm, seeming not affected by any of them.

Lenna nods, "Well, I am Lenna it is a pleasure to meet you. Where are the documents that were kept here?"

Morrigan seemed surprised, "Well! Such nice manners you have, always in the last place you would look for them. You may call me Morrigan. My mother took them, and is protecting them."

"Well can you take us to her?" Lenna asked as she saw no threat from this woman, she did not seem to want to bother them.

Morrigan nods, she beckoned them to follow as she guided them to where her and her mother lived.

They approached the end of a murky pond and mucked slightly dry dirt. A rickety old seemingly falling down hut. A older woman stood outside the house as she bore the same grin Morrigan had earlier. She was a little taller than Morrigan, with long snow white hair, and dark purple lipstick and eyeshadow just like her daughter. She wore a long simple brown dress like you would see on any other common woman. Just like her daughter she had beautiful golden yellow eyes.

"Well well well, what do we have here." Flemeth asked her voice was that of a clearly older woman, seeming rather innocent.

"I bring four wardens mother. They-" Morrigan was interrupted.

"I know girl I have eyes that work just fine!" Flemeth barked examining the four.

Jory tensed, "Another witch of the wild! They would turn us into toads and put us in their stew pot I know it!"

Daveth sighed, "It would be a lot warmer then this blasted forest then I am fine with this."

Flemeth chuckled, "Ah so suspicious the lot you bring with you. What do you think young woman? Does your mind give you a different outlook on us?"

Lenna shrugs, "I see no harm here…I am Lenna a pleasure to meet you."

Flemeth grinned, "I am Flemeth. And I suppose you are looking for the documents I have been protected from that broken old chest."

Lenna nods and bows her head, "Thank you. I appreciate you giving us these."

"Take heed warden. This will get worse before this get better. I wish you both well." Flemeth seemed to go back inside, "Do not forget Morrigan…they are our guests."

Morrigan sighed, "Very well, come, let me show you a safe way out of the forest."


	2. Chapter 5-7

**The Joining**

It did not take long for the group to get back to the military camp. Tanka darted toward lenna nuzzling her leg happy to be at his misteresses side once again, but before the gates could close Tanka ran off happily. Lenna thought nothing of it, figuring she would be okay.

Alistair looks back as the dog ran away, "Is she going to be okay?"

Lenna nods, "She likes being by herself. She will come back after the battle I'm sure, might be she just went looking for my brother in the wilds."

Alistair nods, "I'd be more worried about her getting killed by darkspawn…"

Lenna shakes her head, "No one can kill that dog, shes sneaky that's for sure."

They made it to Duncan by the fire, he was pleased to see the recuirts and Alistair back unharmed. "Welcome back, did you get what was asked for?"

Alistair nods, "Aye, three vails of darkspawn blood, and the documents."

Duncan nods, "Good, hold onto the documents for now. You all meet us up near the war council when you are prepared to start the joining."

Jory seemed to wander off to go pray with the mothers some more, Alistair and Duncan went to go prepare for the joining. Lenna went to go purchase more supplies she did not want to go into battle without enough ammo. Daveth seemed to never stop watching Lenna's body, he was practically enthralled by the sway of her hips, until she got away from him, in a rush to try and find her again he went to the path where she was hiding against the wall, she suddenly griped him by the throat, and held a dagger to his neck. He froze knowing who had him.

Lenna growled lowly, "Now listen, I do not like being stalked. I do not mind if you stare at my ass but if you are going to stalk me we will have an issue.

Daveth nods nervously, "S-sorry…can you remove the dagger please?"

Lenna let him go as she waited eagerly to become a warden, she knew it would give her the ability to get revenge on Howe for her mother and father dying.

Within thirty minutes they were prepared, the three recruits joined wanting paciently as Duncan sat a cup near them, as the two grey wardens seemed to have a grimacing look on their face.

"Is everyone prepared?" Duncan asked.

The three recruits noded, as he looked to Alistair. "We do not speak many words before the joining. Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that can not be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten. And that one day we shall join you."

Duncan handed the chalice to Daveth, "from this moment on Daveth, you are a grey warden."

Daveth took the chalice drinking deeply from it, before handing it back to Duncan. He cried out in pain his eyes going white before he griped his throat falling to the ground dead.

"We are sorry Jory. Your sacrifice will not be forgotten." Duncan looked down, before moving to Jory.

Jory tensed and pulled his sword out, "Hey now! What is going on!? Hes dead!"

Duncan glared, "Jory…do not make this difficult…there is no turning back." Alistair took the chalice from Duncan. Duncan pulled out his dagger quickly catching Jory's blade as he swung at him, forcing it out of Jory's hand, as he stabbed Jory, "I am sorry Jory…"

Duncan turned back to Lenna who is a little surprised by what just happened, Duncan took the chalice back, "And then there is you, Lenna, youngest child of the Couslands. You have already proven yourself more over. Are you ready to become a warden?" He asks handing her the chalice.

Lenna looked into the cup, as she took the chalice in her hands, the silver chalice with a black ring connecting the stem to the cup part. Lenna pulled it to her lips and drank deeply from the cup. She hutched over in pain almost immediately as Duncan took the cup away, leanna's eyes went white for a brief moment before falling to the ground. After a few hours she awoke, her green eyes looking up at Alistair and Duncan.

"Good, you are awake." Duncan said as they both offered her a hand up, bringing her to her feet. "Are you alright?" Duncan asked seeming slightly concerned.

Lenna nods, "I am fine, thanks…just a little sore."

Alistair nods, patting her shoulder gently, sighing, "two more deaths…at least in my joining only one died…but it was still horrible…before I forget." He hands Lenna an amulet filled with blood, "This is to help remember those who died during your joining, we filled it with the blood of those who died."

Lenna smiled, taking it, as she put it on, "Thank you."

"When you are ready, the king has requested you join us at the war council. Are you prepared?" Duncan asked looking at Lenna.

Lenna nods, "I am as ready as I can ever be." She followed behind Duncan.

Cailan smiled at the two wardens, "Hello there, I believe congratulations are in order to you young Cousland."

Lenna bowed her head, "You are too kind my lord."

Lenna had never been in a war council before, where she was not hiding, and lurking in the shadows. It was amazing to her, finally the little girl who wanted to fight in wars.

She was very excited she almost didn't hear what they said, she was snapped out of her own gleefull thoughts when the king asked her if she understood what he wished of her, she nodded, assuming Duncan would repeat it to her and Alistair when they were ready to go.

After about an hour of diliberation, she followed Duncan back to the bonfire where had stood and often kept watch. Alistair had been waiting for them With tanka who was standing between his legs demending attention, clearly tanka thought he was amazing, which is shocking since Tanka usually did not like anyone. As Lenna and Duncan returned Tanka darted to her mistress' side, sitting obediently.

 **A bloody end**

Lenna stood next to Alistair with Tanka between them shaking her short tail happily as she listened. You would think she could understand what those around her were saying.

Duncan looked between the two, "You heard what the king said, he wishes you both to go on top of the tower, and light the beackon to signal the Teryn's troups." He paused looking between them.

Lenna nodded understanding, she was thankful, but worried for Duncan since she knew that he was the most experienced between the three of them.

Allistair's face went sour, he clearly did not intend for it to happen like this, "What!? Thats obsurde! Why does he need two wardens up there holding the torch I mean its not fair!" He complained.

Lenna interupted before Duncan was able to say anything, "Will we be able to join the fray after?"

Duncan shook his head, "You two will stay up there until you are sent for. But do not expect this to be easy, there is always a risk...and if the archdemon shows itself you will be happy you were sent to the top of the watch tower..."

Alistair sighed, "Fine fine.." He mumbled to Lenna, "Just so you know, if they asked me to dress up and dance in front of the darkspawn that is where I draw the line..."

Lenna giggled, "I would like to see that."

Alistair was happy his fellow warden was not staring at him right now because his ears turned a little red, you could hear the tenderness in his voice, "For you, it would have to be a pretty dress."

Duncan coughed interupting their conversation, "That battle will start soon. You two should make your way to the tower you will have an hour after the battle starts to signal the Tyren's men to join the frey."

Alistair frowned, and nods, "May the maker watch over you, Duncan."

Duncan nods, replying back, "May the maker watch over us all." Duncan left to take his side by King Cailin. He had his weapons ready as he waited for Cailin to finish his speech to rally his troups.

Lenna, Tanka, and Alistair walked past the mages camp, and to the other side of the bridge, they were not close enough to hear Cailin rallying the troups, but they knew he was saying something quite inspiring, since the men were cheering as they began to charge. Balista's were firing to the right of them, and what looked like fireballs were hitting the bridge making it quite hard to talk on, it trembled a bit as they ran across. They were happy they were not hit by it, but as the drew closer to the tower, a mage and a guard stopped them.

"You two are the grey wardens, right?" The guard asked frantically.

Lenna nods, "Aye, we have to get to the top of the tower. Why?"

"That's the thing!" The guard seemed terrified, and retreating he didn't wear his brown pants on that evening, "The darkspawn have taken over the watch tower! We do not know how! But we may be in for a hell of a battle!" The guard seemed to stand behind Lenna now. She rolled her eyes a little, before taking out her bow, and charging forward.

Alistair paused and watched her run forward, unafraid. He smiled, following her quickly, but due to his heavy armor he couldn't run as fast as she was able to, her nibble frame allowing her to find good hiding spots, where she was able to take out the darkspawn before they could find her. At least on the outside of the building.

As they reached the keep Lenna stood in front waiting for the four people to catch up. Alistair took a moment at the bottom of the ramp, breathing heavily, "Th-that was new..." he said panting out heavily.

"Well, we do not have long to get to the top, I figured clearing the way quickly would be helpful." Lenna smiled, opening the door, as she let Alistair and the guard's man go first. She stayed near them, taking out her blades, not even that far in, she made them halt, a trip wire had been placed, she disarmed it expertly as they charged forward slashing down any and all Darkspawn that got in their way.

It did not take them long to get to the third floor Alistair paused, panting out, "How did the Darkspawn that behind us? they weren't supposed to be here..."  
"It is not like we can stop and tell them they are not meant to be here. I do not think they got the memo anyhow." Lenna wiped the sweat from her brow. "Besides, weren't you just complaining about not getting to fight?"  
Alistair chuckled, "I guess so yeah. We should get going I imagine its past time for us to light the beacon." Alistair charged off.

Lenna chuckled, for a moment she had forgotten her sorrows, and felt like she was back at home, giving the guards a hard time at their job. However, if she knew what was awaiting at the top of the tower, she would have taken it slower.

As they reached the top of the tower, an Ogre stood there tall and fearsome he roared and charged at the guard forcing him hard against the wall. The guard let out a gruesome cry, but the mage quickly aided the guard he had been assigned to, mending his wounds from a distance. Lenna hadn't wasted anytime, she started unloading arrow, after arrow, after arrow into the ogre's back hoping she would not draw its attention.

Alistair let out a fearsome battle cry as he slashed into the ogre's calf muscle, making it roar out and force him away, turning toward lenna, he was about to charge as she shot him through one eye, and then the other, the ogre still charged, but instead of taking Lenna with him he forced out a loose wall in the tower, falling to his death. Lenna charged to Alistair, and pat his head, he was out, but she knew what needed to be done. She lit the torch and looked out to see how the battle was going, not realizing there were darkspawn flooding up through the tower they had just spent what felt like ages clearing. Her heart sank as she watched yet another noble man, this one who had fought along side her father in past wars...a man her father looked up to, and held in high reguard...how could he do this!? she thought, 'Leave his king and comrads to die. He and Howe are just the same. Storm Ravens who retreat before a storm but are the first to return and scavenge the storm torn lands...' She turned to wake Alistair, as she had neared him a darkspawn archer had just climbed the stairs, and shot her three time, she fell atop Alistair, gripping her bow hard before her grip went limp.

 **A bad hangover**

Lenna groaned as she awoke what felt like moments later to her, she awoke naked in an unfamiliar bed, she still felt a slight pain where she had been penetrated by the arrows...but how was she alive. Her green eyes examined the room, trying to figure out where this hut was. Where was the tower? Where was Duncan and King Cailin...had this all been an ellaborate dream, she didn't feel hot...maybe she just drank too much. She had a killer migraine as she always did after a hard not of drinking in he tavern.

As she sat up she was greeted by Tanka, who hoped on the bed, licking her face happily.

Morrigan smiled, "Well...mother will be happy to hear you are awake finally. Tell me what do you remember friend?" She said with her same posh tone in her voice.

Lenna looked up at her, her heart sank as she looked down petting Tanka more, "Then it was not a dream..." She sighed softly, a tear escaped her eyes.

Morrigan sat down on the edge of the bed, offering her a cloth to wipe her eyes, "I may not know what you have gone through warden, but I know this, without you and your friend outside the blight will kill everyone in this land. While I can see you are still dealing with inner struggles, you must put those asside for now, and pull through." Morrigan smiled, showing a little bit of humanity to the struggling warden.

Although she did not ever expect the woman to hug her tight. This was not a sensation morrigan was used to, a naked woman pressing her flesh into Morrigan's. Morrigan gave Lenna a pat, "Y-You should go speak with mother, and that warden outside. I will stay and make something to eat."

Lenna gave Morrigan a nod, giving her the cloth back, she dressed, managing to strap more of her armor on herself, she had hoped Alistair would not notice that she was unable to tighten some of the straps on her back, hiding them with her quiver of arrows and her bow. her daggers sat on her belt ready to taste the crimson blood of any who dare to try and hurt her.

She walked outside, and sheilded her eyes as she was not used to the sun after the long rest she had.

Flemith chuckled, "See?" She said in a hagered voice, "I told you she was fine now quit your worrying!" Flemith demanded of him.

Alistair looked up and he let it show for a breif moment as his eyes lit up with love for the new warden recruit.

Flemeth gave him a mocking stare, she clearly found this funny.

Lenna pat Alistairs shoulder, "Everything will be fine...although I am sure that now we are together against the world..."

Alistair nods, "I suppose. I am just happy we are both alive. But what now?" He asked seeming very lost.

"Well, we have these treaties, and we will clearly need an army to fight an army." Lenna stretched a little, her muscles were a little sore, but almost dying would do that to a person.

Alistairs eyes widened, "Of course!" He shouted, "We need to speak with the Arl Eamon! He will be able to helps us with Lohgain!" He seemed proud of himself for coming up with a plan, "So we can do this right!?" He asked.

Lenna nods, "We can do this. Let's do this." She smiled moving to leave.

Alistair and Lenna were about to leave, when Morrigan came out.

Flemeth coughed, "Before you two go. I want you to take Morrigan with you. You will need help on this venture." She chuckled.

Morrigan looked stunned by this, "Do _I_ have a say in this mother!?" She asked clearly insulted by this notion.

"Oh come girl!" Flemeth chuckled, "You have been trying to get out of this place for years. Well **now** is your chance!"

Morrigan sighed, "Very well. Allow me to get my things…" She went into the cabin, and gathered the things she needed, "Goodbye mother. Please do not forget about the stew on the stove. I would hate to come back to a burned down home." She seemed to walk past her mother. Flemeth tried to say something but it was clear Morrigan didn't want to hear it.

Her and Alistair were silent as they wandered up back to civilization, more specifically Lothering.


	3. Chapter 8-11

**Lothering**

It has been years since Lenna had seen Lothering, although the last time her parents were still alive, and she knew where her brother was. Lenna paused as they saw six shady figures. Lenna looked to Alistair and Morigan.

"We should be cautious who knows what their business is for stalking the king's road." She said as she and Tanka lead on.

The Bandit leader paused and smirked greedily, "Well! Hello friends!" He exclaimed, "We were put in charge of fixing the kings road. But unfortunately, the supplies do not come cheap. So, we hoped that maybe good patrons such as yourself, might be up to paying a…tax." He said simply.

Lenna, being the smart woman, she is seemed to chuckle, "so, in the middle of a war, you have been told to start fixing roads…"

"Well, why not? It is a shame when the king's road falls into disrepair."

One of the other bandits seemed a little slower than the other, he leaned over and whispered a little louder than normal, "Sir, I don't think these are refugees…" He said.

"Well, it is not a refugee tax. Everyone has to pay." The smarter one reasoned.

"Oh!" The man spoke seeming to understand, "So even if yer not a refugee ye still have to."

"Exactly…now that will be one sovergin." He spoke assertively.

Lenna blinked and seemed to chuckle, shaking her head, she seemed to pull out her dual daggers, as Tanka barked aggressively, "You see…I do not take kindly to a _bandit_. Ney! A petty thief! Taking advantage of other people!" She taped her leg, as Tanka lounged and seemed to take the leader, the others seemed to back away in shock.

"Now, this is how this is going to happen. You are going to either die here, or turn yourselves into the proper authority for the trouble you have caused the people who have suffered from this war."

"Y-Your right…but we had not choice there is not much else to do thanks to the darkspawn around. We have to eat too you know!" The men explained cautiously seeming rather afraid of the war dog who was on top of him.

"So, you make up to it for making sure others cannot eat…make your choice. The templars, or me." She explained furiously.

Alistair leaned over and mumbled to Morrigan, "So it is true what they say about red heads…"

Morrigan seemed to chuckle under her breath, before setting a bandit on fire who was about the shoot Lenna. At that point, they surrendered, knowing that there was no chance for them to get out of it easily. Or at all.

They surrendered to the templar's who locked them in cages for what they had done, and returned the goods to the people who had lost the few possessions they had.

Lenna looked back to them and saw how Alistair was smiling, seeing that she didn't just allow those men to continue their pain of the weak to continue.

Most of them joined Lenna in headed into the chantry. Alistair paused as he saw an old friend of his. He let the warden and Morrigan continue through the chantry as he spoke to his friend.

Morrigan, seeming not entertained at the idea of seeing the revered mother. Wandering around the chantry unentertaining.

They had stayed in Lothering for three days, helping the chantry, as well as, the people who lived within Lothering. Meeting some quite strange people along the way, a rather questionable woman who believed that the maker wanted her to accompany the wardens. They also freed a very tall man who went by the name of Sten, known as a Qunari. Even saving two dwarves who joined the group of Misfits.

 **The first campsite**

Lenna laid awake looking up at the stars quietly as the fire crackled. Alistair sat by the fire, drinking some water. Sten seemed to stand there, seeming displeased about taking a break. Morrigan made her own camp on the outside of the campsite, not wanting to involve herself with the rest. And Leliana seemed to pray to the maker before she went to bed.

Alistair sighed, looking back, "I found out that trouble has overcome Arl Eamon." He looked to Lenna knowing she was not asleep.

Lenna sighed, "Well, we knew this would not be easy…we will start traveling there tomorrow."

Alistair nods, "Thank you warden."

Lenna sighed, "Please…call me Lenna. Everyone else calls me Warden."

Alistair seemed embarrassed, "Thank you…Lenna." He laid back before anyone could see that he was blushing.

The next morning, they packed up their campsites, and started off on the kings road toward Redcliffe.

 **The Kings Road**

As they traveled westward on the kings road toward Redcliffe they tried their best to keep a low profile, naturally they were outlaws. If they were caught anywhere they would be attacked, and they really weren't in the mood for killing people who did not deserve it. Just because Loghain brainwashed them, did not mean they needed to die.

On the way they met a few traveling merchants, and traded with them, it was a normal thing to do in Ferelden. Although Alistair was the one to deal with the merchants as he could tell his friend Lenna was not in the mood to deal with others; he knew how it felt to be grieving for people who had been lost.

It was a day and a half walk, they arrived in the early morning just as the sun was rising on what would be the most hellish day of the lives in Redcliffe.

Alistair paused, as he pulled Lenna aside he looked especially guilty as he gazed at Lenna, "Listen…before we continue theres something I have to tell you…"

Lenna nods, folding her arms, "What is it?" She asked seemed a little suspicious of him, he would note that he had her hand on her spare sword, expecting him to betray her like others had before.

Alistair took a deep sigh, seeming to blurt it out, "My mother was a maid in the castle. I am Maric Terin's bastard."

Lenna blinked, she was a little shocked by this thought, "So…you would be the heir since Queen Anora has no heirs, and you have Maric's blood inside of you…"

Alistair rubbed the back of his neck, 'Well…that's one way of putting it I guess…but I never wanted that type of responsibility…"

Lenna pat his shoulder, "I never wanted the responsibility of being the last Cousland, but sometimes life had a funny way of throwing what you want at you."

"Just…please don't say anything to the others…" He asked seeming very nervous.

Lenna seemed to smirk, as she curtsied, "Of course milord."

Alistair seemed to blush, more because he saw slightly down his fellow wardens beautiful cleavage.

They continued back down the road, but at that point, they could see a man running up the road like his ass was set ablaze.

"Thank the maker someone has come to save us finally!" He cried out in glee, as he practically fell into Lenna, she braced herself, and caught the man.

"What do you mean?" She asked looking down seeming utterly confused.

"You…you don't know.." He spoke as it was clear he had given up when he saw the confused gaze in the young woman's eyes.

Lenna pat his shoulder, "it's okay. Please, explain yourself."

He sighed, "A few nights ago, undead came down from the castle and started attacking us! Please you have to help us or we may not survive the night!" The man pled.

"Take us to whoever is in charge. We will see what we can do." Lenna smiled.

Morrigan groaned, "Great now we help more people…at this rate we might as well ask the darkspawn if they want help with the blight…"

Sten looked at her, "Is that supposed to be a joke?"

Morrigan looks up at him, "Your people do not know sarcasm, do they?"

Sten grunted irritably, he seemed a little uncomfortable with the sword he held, if Lenna had paid more attention, she would notice he did not seem very fond of the sword he held.

Leliana, smiles seeming very surprised by how kind she was acting, "I like it. I think she is trying to show that not all wardens are bad, that they worry about normal people and keeping peace."

The man led them to the chantry where they were introduced to Tigen, Arl Eamon's brother.

He looked up, reconizing Lenna, and Alistair immediately, "My Lady Cousland, it is surprising to see you are still alive. I am sorry to hear about your family." He smiled up to Alistair, "And Alistair, it has been years, I have not seen you since you were younger. I hate to cut the presentries short…but we have much pressing matters and need all the help we can get."

Lenna nods, "We were told something about dead from the castle and in need of help before tonight's attack I assume. Please, tell us how we will be able to help."

Teagan blinked seeming surprised at how quickly she wanted to start helping. "Well, you should speak with Murdock, and Ser Perth. They should be able to tell you what would help for the assault to come."

Lenna bowed, "We will take our leave. Maker's blessing." She said, turning to leave. As they were leaving she heard a young girl crying. She recognized that cry, she looked over to the girl. She moved to the other girl, and touched her gently, "What is the matter?" She asked, attempting to console the young girl.

The girl whimpers softly, "S-sorry…I will try to cry more quietly…" She spoke softly, looking away from the armored woman.

"Nonsense girl, what can I do to help…to see you hurt like this clearly you are afraid of something…" Lenna smiled to her reassuring the child.

"Well…it is my little brother. He ran away and I think he went to our home. But I cannot leave to see if he is okay…please will you look for him?" The girl looked to Lenna with hopeful eyes.

"Of course." She reassured the child. As her and her friends walked outside. Lenna looked to them, "Sten, Alistair, see if you can do anything to help Ser Perth prepare before the night. Leleiana, Morrigan, you two go see if you can help Murdock in anyway. I am going to take a look around, see if I can find this kid, and maybe others who think they can hide from their problems."

The five-split up, as Lenna wandered along the dock first, coming across a locked door. She knocked on it, but no one answered, but she could hear movement. Being the sneak she was, she was an expert with lock picks, seeming to easily pick the door, as she was met by two men and a dwarf.

"Great! Just sodding great! What do you want now that you've broken into my house!" He shouted.

"Why are you not fighting to help defend your city…" Lenna asked suspiciously.

"Why should we help fight? I do not see why this is our battle. We could stay here the whole time and be fine." The dwarf answered.

Lenna threw him a back of gold, "How about now?" She asked seeming to glare at them.

He opened the back seeming surprised, but complied, "Fine fine. We will go help. But let's hope that we all don't die by morning then…" He sighed leaving from around Lenna.

She left behind them, shutting the door. She looked around moving to another home that looked like the one, the young girl described to her. She tried the lock, realizing whoever was in there did not bother to close the door, she drew her twin swords, and opened the door quietly. Keeping her back to the wall she watched around making sure she wouldn't get flanked while she inspected the house. No one appeared to be in the house at all. Sighing she put the blades away, she was about to leave, until she heard something move from the room behind her. She moved into the door, and tapped on the door.

"Hello? Who is in there?" She called out.

No one answered but she heard movement again.

"Kid…trying to hide does not work for you. Please come out, I do not want to scare you when I open this door."  
The kid whimpered, "I-I'm coming out please don't hurt me!" The young boy called out. He slipped out of the closet seeming to look horrified at the tall woman armored and armed in front of him, her fiery red hair seeming almost on fire from the candle light behind her.

Lenna leaned down, and offered the kid a pat on the back, "Why did you run off from the chantry? It is dangerous to be out while monsters roam free…"

He tensed at first, "Well…I…I wanted to help. I thought if I came here and got my grampa's sword I could help in the battle. Not sit in the chantry waiting to get hurt…"

Lenna smiles, "Well, you are very brave. You know, you remind me of my nephew. He was a very brave. How about this, if you let me have the sword, I will pay your sister so that you both can start new somewhere safer after the battle tonight."

The boy nods, he handed her the key to the chest, "Its upstairs in a chest. I should head back to the chantry with my sister, she must be worried sick!" He exclaimed nervously, before running off.

Lenna stood up again, she climbed the stairs, and retrieved the sword, it was perfectly balanced, and beautiful. She went into the store, assuming it would be open still, only to find barrels of oil in an empty store. She found it strange, but figured there was for a reason. She walked back into the chantry, smiling as she saw brother and sister reunited, she at least did some good for them.

The girl smiled at Lenna, "My brother said you have our grandfather's sword… may I ask what for?"

Lenna handed her a sack of gold, "Fifty soverign for the sword seem like a good deal?"

The girl's eyes widen, "Y-yes…but why!? How?" She calls out seeming confused.

"Because, it is an amazing sword. And you and your brother deserve to be able to start over." Lenna smiled, petting the girl on the back, before returning outside, met with her four friends.

Alistair smiled, "Well, ser Perth said unless we knew anything to help with a fire attack, we could not do much more for them. I convinced the revered mother to bless amulets for them."

Leliana smiles, "We got the blacksmith to agree to start repairing armor and weapons for the militia."

Lenna nods, "Well, if it is a fire attack they are needing, then has anyone thought about using the oil in the general store?"

Leliana seems confused, "I do not think they know about it if they have not used it yet…"

Lenna nods, marching up the hill, followed by her friends.

Leliana squeaks, "Oh, we promised the blacksmith when we went into the castle, we would save his daughter."

"Sounds like a plan…do we know what she looked like?" Lenna asked.

Leliana shakes her head, "No, but I assume she is one of the other people in there besides the arl and his family. The other people who work there escaped before the first attack."

"Well, if we can do some good to ease their pain that it is better than nothing." Lenna stretched as they got to the top of the hill, moving to Ser Perth who was a simple appearing knight, nothing really stood out about him, other than the fact he wore the sigil of a head knight.

"You are Ser Perth I assume?" Lenna asked.

"Aye, you are the other Grey warden correct?" He asked looking her over quietly.

"Aye, I was exploring, and I noticed there are many barrels of lamp oil in the general store here. And my fellow warden mentioned you had want for a fire attack."

"Truly!? Well we will go and gather the barrels, it is not much longer now, but we can set it up." Ser Perth bowed, and then hurried off with his knights who went to get the oil.

Lenna sighs, 'Well, we do not have much left to do but wait. Lets head to the inn."

They marched off. Sten and Morrigan still grumbling about it being a waste of time.

Lenna sat in a corner with them, most of them had ordered food as they were hungry, and it was not going to get any better before the end of the night. She watched the elf who looked over at her nervously, watching them. Finally, Lenna seemed to vanish from her corner, appearing behind the man quite quickly.

"Why do you keep insisting on staring at us. Then at least tell me why…" She ordered.

The elf tensed, "I-…I'm sorry I'm just waiting for my brother." He insisted.

Lenna sat across from him, at this point Leliana was standing at the door, seeing just was Lenna had seen from the strange elf. "That is a load of nug shit. What are you really doing here…did you help start this hell for these people?" She slammed a dagger on the table hinting at what would happen if he did not want to comply with her demand.

"A-Alright I'll talk! A human hired me to watch and see if any grey wardens showed up here, described someone like you, and the blonde man over there. I knew nothing of these dead and I would not have taken the job had I known of it!" He admitted.

"See? That was not so hard…now if you do not want me to do something worse, you will fight to night and any other the dead appear. Are we clear." Lenna glared displeased at him.

"Fine fine!" He sighed and marched off to offer what aid he could to the militia.

Before she left she had managed to convince the bar owner to also assist in the battle. Determining anyone who could have would help protect those who could not.

 **Night Attack**

Lenna, Leliana, and Alistair were at the top of the hill with the knights. Tanka, Sten, and Morigan were down near the chantry with Murdock and the militia. The elf was up with them as well, seeming a little terrified of Lenna still. And the bartender, who Lenna did not bother to get the name of was down with Morrigan and Sten.

A strange fog came rushing quickly down from the castle as the sun left them.

"Get ready here they come!" Shouted Ser Perth.

Lenna knew that was her que she pulled up an armor that she set on fire moments ago, launching into the oil covered wood, as it went up like a roman candle. Preparing her next shot as many shot at the burning undead, it was not quite safe to be running yet as there was a lot of fire, and people did not want to sustain burns. As a few undead straggled out of the fire, but still burning Alistair charged them, shield bashing them, before taking his sword to jam through their head, before they could get up.

It stayed like this for most of the night, until the fires burned out, and arrows ran low. Switching to a fairer fight as groups of undead came walking at a slow pace toward people.

Leliana and Lenna were the last to join the fight with only three arrows left between them. It was a long night, but only one person had been lost, the barkeep. He had tried to make a run for his inn, and ended up mauled by the undead before anyone could help him.

Teagan stood in front of the chantry, many of the people were covered in blood, including Teagan himself. "It was a long night, but we made it…with little to no casualties, but some wounded. If these brave wardens had not arrived, and helped us we might not have survived the night…But there is no times to rest, with a chance now, the wardens and I are going into the castle to rescue any who still live, and hopefully put an end to these raids on our village."

He stood to the side, and bowed his head with the rest as the head of the chantry took over, and began to pray over those within the village, praying that the maker would bless them, and those who arrived to aide them in their time of need.

After that the crowd seemed to disperse, and Teagan beckoned the wardens and her part to join him at the top of the hill near the castle. "I do not know what to expect when we get in there…but no matter what our priority is to get Eamond out of there…even if that means leaving me behind."

"I understand, but I would rather get everyone out." Lenna stretched, seeming a little stiff, "If nothing more, the Arl is out concern, but if I have the opportunity to get everyone out, I will." Lenna stated simply. She couldn't see it, but behind her Alistair looked relieved to hear she was not just going to leave those people to their fates.

Taegan nods, he was releaved to hear that he had picked the right people for the job, "Unforetunately, not all of you can come with us, pick three other people to take with you. And we will be going through the secret enterance to the castle, that only people of the family know about. When we make it to the gates, we will let in Ser Perth and his knights, and storm the castle together."

Lenna nods, "Let me stock up on Arrows and I will be ready."

But at that moment Ser Perth shouted for Teagan, "Mi'lord someone is coming down from the castle!" He shouted, as their attention was drawn to the path, it was the Arl's wife, Isolde.

"Isolde!" Taegan yelled out, surprised, as he braced himself, as Isolde was unable to stop herself, falling into Teagans on.

"Taegan! Thank the maker you are safe!" Isolde cries out, panting out as she stood back up, seeming to catch her breath.

"Isolde! What happened? Is Eamon okay? What has been going on in the castle?" Taegan asked trying to get some answers from the hysterical Isolde.

"Taegan you have to come with me please! There is no time to explain!" Isolde was distracted suddenly when she saw Alistair, "What is he doing here…" She growled.

"He's been helping with the attacks Isolde…just give me a moment, I need to speak with him, and the other warden." Taegan took them aside. Speaking quietly so she couldn't hear. "I will need to go with her…maybe I will be able to distract whatever is in there."

Lenna nods, "Do not worry Taegan we will protect the arl…and his family." She smiles he smiled back at her, he gave them one last look, handing over the ring they'd need to get into the into the secret tunnel.

He moved to follow Isolde, "I am ready not Isolde, lead the way." The two were watched until they were not in sight.

Lenna looked back at them, "Leliana, and Tanka you guys go with Ser Perth and the knights, and We will meet up as soon as we get through the passage." The two nod, walking up the way with Ser Perth.

Alistair, Morigan, Sten, and Lenna walk into the old windmill, searching for where the ring goes. It did not take long for her to open the path way, sneaking through the passages. It did not take them long to hear the voice of someone crying out for help.

Lenna pulled out her bow stealthily moving down the stairs, as she saw two odd corpses banging against a call as the person inside was crying out for help. She drew the bow string, shooting them both in the head within a matter of moments, the corpses fell to the ground, and Lenna approached the cell with caution to make sure she wouldn't be ambushed by more.

Morrigan sighed, "Judging by the walking corpses, I would say something magical is to blame here. You must be thrilled Alistair." She spoke as though her words were daggers.

"Hello!" Souted the seemingly bodiless voice.


	4. Chapter 12-14

Undead castle

The three of them stood in front of the cell staring at him curiously.

"Thank the maker! Someone finally herd me!" Jowan cried out.

"Generally, when people are put into cells were put here for a reason." She looked over him suspiciously.

Alistair recognizing the signs leaned closer to Lenna whispering to her, "He's a mage."

She nods, "Aye I figured by the dress." She sighed.

Jowan tenses, "Look! It doesn't matter just please!"

Lenna chuckles, 'What you think matters, and What I think matters are two different things…now speak mage, or I leave you to the undead…"

"Fine fine! The arlessa hired me to teach their son in secret…she. Found out he had magic and did not want him taken away to the circle. But…another man asked me to poison the Arl. I…I didn't know what would come of it I'm sorry."

Lenna walks away, "You can stay here until the arl is woken up. You deserve what you get…"

They snuck through the catacombs appearing area, until they ended up in a strange part of the castle.

Through the seemingly endless battles of demons, and undead. Turning one of the last corners they heard a strange whimpering from a door behind them.

Lenna approached the door cautiously. AS she groped the handle, and turned it quickly, as she forced the door open, seeing a woman quivering in the corner among the crates. She approached the figure as it burst from among the crates and started screaming and crying out suddenly.

Presumably this was the black smith's daughter. Lenna waited a few minutes, assuming she might scream herself out. But when she realized that would not happen, she moved closer and screamed in the woman's face. She looked scandalized, and quiet for the first time in a long few minutes.

"Are you Valena? Owen's daughter." She asked seeming a little impatient.

Valena nods quietly, before mustering up the courage to speak, "Y-yes…how did you get past those c-creatures?" Her voice appeared sheepish and raw.

"That doesn't matter. If you follow the trail of dead bodies, it will lead you safely back to the village and back to your father."

The girl nods, and seemed to scurry past Lenna, practically running away quickly disappearing without another word.

Lenna turned as they continued down through the castle for what felt like a long few hours of boring silence, magically sealed doors seeming to herd them to a certain point, and most rooms that were filled with corpses, and angry mabari as well as the occasional demon.

They finally made it to their goal, the courtyard. Lenna carefully stuck her head out, being unknown to the enemy for now. She and the others snuck out, and Lenna seeing the guards one the other side of the locked gate, waiting for them. Lenna, and her friends ran out, only to see among the undead, a large thing of animated magical armor, many would call a revenant. Before they could open the gate. Lenna knew she needed to take a chance, and the four-people charged across the courtyard, and Alistair forced the lever up.

As the gate began to slowly open the shambling undead were quite displeased with their action, charging forth.

Lenna and Leleiana started picking off archers, as Morgan began casting spells from the tip of her staff. Alistair bashed one that was about to get close to his friends, forcing it to the ground, before stabbing his blade through its head.

But none of them were paying attention to the revenant it appeared displeased, as it slammed its blade into the ground, and reached his hand out. suddenly the four of them felt like a hand had wrapped around them and yanked they with force around the revenant's feet. He stared down at Lenna as he grasped his blade and brought it down one her.

Not thinking, Lenna held up her bow in defense, just as she realized what she had done it was too late. Though the wood her bow was made of was stone and reinforced with metal, it was too late. the blade was stopped but her bow was in two. angered she dropped the two pieces of the bow and griped the hilt of one of her twin blades, and in one quick movement she severed the head of the revenant and unsheathed the blade at the same time.

The armor fell into a mass of metal and ceased to move. She stuck he broken bow into her pack before anyone could see it, and pulled out her twin blades, charging to take out her rage one the skeletons.

At the same moment the revenant died, the gate was opened letting the soldiers, and the rest of Lenna's companions charge forward with her. given the numbers she brought with her, there was little trouble taking down the rest of the undead out. In the middle of the courtyard they all stood savoring this victory. Lenna looked up to the captain, as there was not any blood due to them being undead.

The captain sheathed his blade, "took you lot long enough. Not that it was as easy as we assumed it would be. nothing about this mission is easy." he sighed looking up at the castle like it was an old friend he hadn't seen in a while. "Well, we are here at last. I thought I would never see this castle again…"

"Aye, but it is time we got a move on. from what was in the halls to get here I shudder to think what we must do to get the arl.."

Lenna was followed by the captain of the guard as their now combined forces charged through the front door. into the throne room. They stood in the entryway for the moment looking over the situation. When they saw Tigen acting like a jester or a court fool, doing cartwheels, jokingly falling one his bottom, and making silly faces.

They heard a strange mixture of a child and a deeper voice laughing and clapping in amusement. Lenna moved closer and saw a young child sitting there laughing in amusement, she would assume that this was the child of the arl.

Suddenly all fell silent in the room, and Conor stared at her, "So…" he said in dis amusement as he stared up at lenna, then behind her at the men waiting for her orders, "You are the ones trying to ruin my fun…" She would hear the mixture of a child's voice, and an adult voice speaking over one another.

"And you are the one who is causing all of this mess...what did you promise the boy. Where is the arl?" Lenna spoke seeming unamused, and rather irritated with him.

"The arl lives...but, if I were you I would worry about myself. I will not have my fun spoiled!" He stood up, and pointed his finger forward, "Guards, protect me!"

Tigen, and four other guards began to approach and charge at them.

Lenna decked Tigen getting his attention, "Only wound or knock out! They are not themselves!" She called to the rest, taking her warning they dropped the sharp weapons in their hands, bashing them with shields or putting the other guards in choke holds.

Lenna seemed to dodge quite easily Tigen's punches, until he busted her lip, and she flipped him one his back, wrapping her thighs around his neck, cutting off his air supply long enough to make him pass out.

Lenna laid his head down carefully, before standing up to look at Isolde, "Where did Conner go…" she demanded.

The woman stood before Lenna sheepishly, not making eye contact and seeming quite skittish, "H-he must have run away...he was never one for violence, it scared him…"

"How long were you going to try and hide Conor Lady Isold."

She started crying into her hands as she fell to the ground, "I never meant for this to happen! When he started to show signs of magic I was afraid! I didn't want to lose my baby! I-I thought if he learned to control it...learned enough to hide it, that everything would be okay…"

Lenna sighed, looking at her, "I do not blame you. although I steal think your actions are stupid, I understand why you did so...when Tigen comes to, let him know we went to the tower to see what they can do…" Lenna moved to the guard captain, and had a quiet conversation.

"If Conner attempts to take over this place again...I hate to ask, but for the good of the arl, you may need to take care of him."

While the guard looked horrified at the prospect of killing a child, he knew that she was right, he simply nodded his head, and moved out of her way, so her and her companions could leave.

Isolde stopped them, "There are some horses in the stable, take them...you will get there faster and return faster with news…"

Lenna bowed her head, "You are too kind my lady."

They saddled the horses, riding off with Bodan and Sandal who were waiting at the tavern for them.

A Circle in Chaos

They did not ride off long before the sun started to set, and the pulled off the road into a clearing to set up camp. In the distant you could still see Redcliffe castle in the distance.

Sten approached Lenna after a few hours of being in camp, "Why do you wish to be a man?" He asked seeming rather confused.

"I do not wish to be a man...what do you mean?"

"But you are a warden, that is a man's role. So, I ask again, why you wish to be a man?"

She touched the bow that was cut in two, and splintered one the two ends, as she wrapped it in cloth, "because, it was either become a warden or die."

Tanka came over nuzzling Lenna as the dog had sensed her mistress' flux of emotions. Lenna pet the top of the dog's head.

Sten seemed puzzled, but walked away, letting her and tanka to think.

Lenna pat the side of Tanka, as she ran off excitedly. Lenna stretched some and removed a few pieces of her armor, like her belt and shoulder pads, and helm, before unrolling her bed roll, and laying back, she put an arm over her eyes to shield her eyes from the light of the fire while she slept.

Lenna woke up groaning some as she felt a root digging into her back, she turned, and sat up, as her back was rather stiff, she was not used to sleeping on the ground just yet, and it seemed like she never would be. She looked up to the sky to see a beautiful sunrise, the fiery sky that looked like a phoenix was flying along the sky to chase away the shadows of the night and bring forth a new morning.

She stood up and put back one the few pieces of armor she stripped off, before digging into her bag for a wooden box filled with rations, she walked around the camp stealthily looking over all of them as she didn't want to wake anyone up yet, it was too early to move out just yet.

She found a stump one the outside of the camp, and sat down looking out at them more, as she finished her food, before pulling the bow out of her bag again, she looked at the cut that broke her bow, and pet the splintered wood, she sighed softly.

She looked up realizing she saw someone moving as she looked up to see Alistair was moving around, he had pulled out a ration box, but it was empty when he opened it, until she saw him pull out a beautiful red rose that didn't seem to be wilting just yet. it appeared rather fresh steal as though it hadn't been picked for long.

She watched him curiously as she saw him smile and smell the flower. She remembered that moment with her father and asking her about if the flower was her "Choice of weapon." She wiped her eyes, and sighed heavily, as she could feel herself wanting to allow the tears to leave just yet.

As the fiery sky started to die into a light blue and the sun became more apparent, and Alistair finished packing up, and he moved to stand with her, "good morning…" She gulped nervously as she looked up at him.

"Good morning Alistair."

"I...I...I uh, I saw this when we were leaving the castle...and it reminded me of you...because you are so pretty and delicate, but you have thorns like a rose." He smiled some, offering it to her.

She looked up at the rose, and took it, twisting it in her hands a little.

"What? I thought girls liked this choice of weapon…" she rubbed he back of his neck thinking he was being slick. But when he looked back he'd see tears swelling in her eyes, "Oh gods I'm sorry Lenna...I didn't realize my stupidity would make you cry. I-I'll just go."

Lenna grabbed his arm before he could leave, "No... I like it. it just reminds me of my father from when I was younger. he had asked me in it was my choice of weapon, and I was just remembering that before you gave me the rose. It is beautiful thank you."

Alistair smiled back at her, "I'm glad you like it." He kissed her hand softly, before returning to helping get the horses ready for travel.

Lenna pressed the rose in a book she had to preserve it. She wiped her tears, and sighed, "Howe...you made a mistake when you thought some guards to kill me...I won't make the same mistake with you I promise you that…" She took her bow from her bag again, and kissed it, as if saying goodbye to it, throwing it behind her. She moved to help as well.

Alistair had been watching her the whole time, and when she discarded the bow, he snuck back to where it sat, and picking it up, he saw a crest on the side, and he slipped it into his pack, heading back.

Within the hour they were back on the road and heading toward the dock town which was the only legal way to get to the circle of magi. Their travels that day were rather uneventful. The most they saw were some wild animals grazing at the lake. From there they could see the tower of Magi it appeared quite small at a distance.

By late evening as the sun was almost gone, they made it to the dock town. Lenna dismounted her horse, and paid for a room, and horse storage for a week. knowing two would have to stay behind.

She approached the farrier and saw a templar standing there, and she heard him at the beginning grumbling about being hungry. "she cleared her throat and looking up at him as he looked down at her.

He chuckled, "Hello little girl, are you lost?" He chuckled, seeming to think himself quite funny.

"No, I am not lost thank you. I am a grey warden. And I have a treaty here promising aid from the mages should another blight every arise. I need to get across and speak with the first enchanter, and the knight-commander forthwith."

"Forthwith eh? Well if -Your- a warden hen I'm the bloody queen of Orlias."

Leleiana laughed, 'Oh I doubt that, she has much more taste."

"Oi! Don't insult my pretty dress! Off with all of you, I have no time for you lot! I have to guard this boat and so I will."

Lenna sighed, "won't your commander be displeased if he finds you were hindering us from delivering important information?"

"Well I suppose so yes. But how would he find out if I'm not letting you across."

"Oh Trasfalla!" Shouted Sten from the back of the group, and moved to stand behind Lenna, he shoved a sack of cookies in the man's face, "Eat, and take us across troublesome faire man…"

"oh! cookies! I was feeling quite peck-ish!" She seemed to start eating the cookies as he spoke "Fine fine, but including the fiery hair wench I can only take four across so pick who goes and who stays...and we don't let mutts into the circle…"

Tanka growled at him. Lenna looked back at him, "i should warn you taunting a full blood mabari is not the best ideas. I do not control her, she merely decides to listen if it suits her."

Lenna looked back, "Alistair, you stay here with Tanka and the horses…" She moved, and handed him the treaties, "If I do not come back...you know what to do, you will do great." she smiled at him, before turning to leave. The templar farrier them across the large lake, and into the middle island he lead them up the stairs to into the temple of magi.

Templars were running crazily, as an abomination had broken through, trying to break free, they slew it quickly, putting the barrier back up. Suddenly an older gentleman started yelling at the rest, until the man who brought Lenna and her friends here caught his attention.

"What's happened lad why are you over here, who are these people." Greygor demanded from him.

"Sir! A grey warden comes with urgent news, I brought her and small party of her companions along to see you." The man returned to his post, leaving Lenna there.

Lenna looked over to Greygor.

"A grey warden hm? Tell me what a grey warden wants at the temple of magi?"

"Well knight-commander, I require the aid of the mages."

"Well, you came at a bad time. The mages have gone crazy...we are waiting word from denerim for the rite of annulment." Greygor sighed.

"Rite of annulment, what is that?"

"It will allow us to cleanse the circle...and to ensure no abominations get out...all of the mages, whether they are abominations or not…"

Lenna sighed and rubbed her head, "Well...is there something I can do to help?"

"Well, now that you mention it, since it hasn't arrived, I am forced to find a solution. If you and your friends would like to hurry this along, you could go in, cleanse the circle of the abominations. But I will only let you back out with the first enchanter. He will be the only one I trust…"

"Very well...we are ready to go, so let's get it over with." She moved toward the door.

Greygor gave off a count down, there were archers behind them, and three templars one each door, one ready to pull, and two ready to swing, when he got to one, the door opened, and slammed suddenly behind Sten as they charged through.

Sten grunted, "You know this blight would go a lot faster if we didn't stop to help every person we see…"

"You're tell me…" Morrigan sighed.

"Well, it would yes, but we would also have no allies. and I do not think seven of us against the blight will go well." Lenna rolled her shoulders, pulling out her weapons.

"I suppose…" Sten grunts as he follows her.

They wandered through the eerily empty halls, checking every door that would open, for abominations. it was shockingly quiet this way. Until they heard sounds of terrified people and sounds of a battle.

Lenna moved quietly up, followed by Leleiana, as Lenna peaked around the corner, she saw a lot of young mages, and children who were cowering as a mage in dark red robes killed off a rage demon, making it fall into ashes. Lenna recognized the seemingly familiar robes, and the white hair as well. her companions followed her lead seeming curious as to what was going one.

The mage turned around her body glowed, "Do not take another step!" She demanded in a forcefully, yet wise.

Lenna squinted her eyes, the bright aura around the mage, she smiles, "Whyne?"

Whyne glared at her, "The fade demons trying to play tricks one me…" Leave!" She demanded.

"Well, that's kind of hard seeing as I am not a demon...I mean I know Sten looks demon like, but I am truly here Whyne. We met in the camp before everything went bad...before we lost our king, and the leader of the Ferelden grey wardens, Duncan."

Whyne dropped her guard and sighed in relief, "So it is you Warden Lenna...I will not lie, I am overjoyed to see you in the desperate time...but what are you doing here I doubt the trouble of our tower are so important to come down here."

"Well, in truth I have come with a treaty that the mages would promise to help during a blight. I came here expecting to gain allies, but I find that I must rescue my allies before I can ask for the mages to honor their promise."

Whyne chuckles, "Well, I do not think there is much hope, because your here means they are getting desperate to end this, but we have faith steal because the rite of annulment hasn't come here yet has it?"

"No. And if I can clear the tower of demons, and bring the first enchanter back to the door, the templars will abandon the need for the rite of annulment and start cleaning up the tower."

"So, there is steal hope…" Whyne seemed to smile, "I will go with you warden." She looked to an acolyte of the circle, "I need you to watch over the others for me. We should rid the demons one our path, so none should get past us, but you know what to do if some do, show no mercy for the sake of the little ones."

Lenna followed Whyne to the barrier.

"I must admit, it will be a relief to take down this barrier it has drained me…"

"You look like you steal have a lot of fight in you, I am sure all will be fine."

Whyne smiled at Lenna, "I knew I saw something special in you."

With a wave of her hand the barrier was down, Lenna charged ahead, slow and steady. Leliana stood at the back of the group, right in front of Sten, in front of Leliana and between her and Lenna were Whyne and Morrigan.

Morgan seemed a little standoffish from the new mage as though her compliance with the templars were a plague.

It took them two hours to check the rest of the rooms, and areas where they could possibly hide, activating traps were clever mages had trapped them.

AS they entered the stairs to the second floor. Lenna sat down one the stairs, catching her breath, the others seemed to relax as well, "H-How many floors are there Whyne?

"Five...but the last floor is just the meeting room, and the testing area. It is also where the top mages go to meet with the first enchanter. From what I understand that is what was happening Irvin was unhappy about the amount of mages who had been succumbing to become abominations."

"Then it looks like there are a lot of them between us." Lenna tossed whyne some rations, which were basically dried meat and some sailor biscuits as they were referred to. They didn't have time to make anything, so the dried meat and hard biscuits were eaten hastily, water consumed, and then they moved on.

As they entered the second area, there was a greater rage demon, and a greater despair demon seeming to mess up the supply area. They got the drop one the demons which helped them a lot in taking them down.

A mage peaked out of the storeroom and came to stand in a place they could tell felt normal for him, "I do hope you are not abominations...I do not wish to die today." He said in a very disinterested voice as if what he said was meant to be sarcastic.

Lenna would have taken offense but she had seen tranquil mages before, and knew it was just how they reacted to having their tethers broken.

"We are not abominations. We are here to find the first enchanter. You know there is a safe place down one the first floor, we have just cleared it of demons, and abominations, and there are others down there. I doubt they would turn one of their own away."

"I tried there when this first started but there was a barrier, and I came back here because I did not wish to die. So I came back here it felt so natural I hoped I would be safe here."

Whyne sighed, "If you have said something, I would have let you in…"

"It is okay Whyne I know you didn't mean to. But do be careful Whyne I have always been fond of you, I would hate to see you become an abomination."

"Thank you. You stay safe as well." She smiled to him, as they began their journey into this new area.

As they went one they ran into a group of blood mages who had just turned an innocent templar into an abomination, it had killed two of the three mages, and charged at Lenna, but Sten got in front of her, and cut through the abomination effortlessly, as it fell in two.

Lenna charged at the mage who was casting a spell to punch the mage in the gut, and her dagger through the woman's throat severing the woman's spine in one move. They continued one. And later found a desire demon who bewitched some templars. Whyne and Morrigan stayed back, knowing their magic would be of little use since the templars could cause it to backfire on their allies.

Lenna and Sten charged forward, entering combat with them, as Leliana picked off those who had bows. After the fight, Lenna went over, testing some of the bows, taking one with her to replace the one she lost. The desire demon laid dead in a pile of ashes.

they continued through up to the third floor without incident, but as they prepared to get to the stairs to the fourth floor Whyne stopped Lenna, "I sense something strange one the other side of that door...we must be careful."

"Don't worry Whyne we've made it this far, I am sure we well make it through." Lenna pushed open the door, at first it was strange, many mages laid slain, but not as normal, it was as though they had gone to sleep, never to wake up. Lenna moved forward, followed by Sten, suddenly it was as though she was the only person in the room alone.

A giant demon the likes of which she had never seen he looked disfigured, and terrifying stood in the middle of the room looking at her, suddenly she couldn't move, she couldn't hear a thing, as she looked in horror at this abomination, it charged at her, got right up in her face, and stared down at her menacingly. it touched her face, as its fingers felt rough and slimy.

Nightmares are Real

Lenna shot up screaming, she breathed heavy and looked around she shivered with fear as she tried to calm down. Her hair suck to her back and face and was soaked wet by all the sweating she had done. Her breathing was heavy, and her eyes looked around shocked. This place was familiar.

She heard tanka snoring under the light quilt, and it came to her. it was her old room. She didn't think she would see it again. She slides out of bed, and searched for her armor, but it was not where to be found. She soon realized she had worn it to bed for some reason. Her and tanka were greeted by a beautiful sunny day.

She walked along the courtyard, she could see her brother, his wife, and her nephew and her mother doing needle point by the fire in her parent's room. She continued down the corridor, and down the hall, all was pleasant it was like another day in Highever. She walked into the greeting room where her father generally poured over paperwork, and head council, and other news.

There her father sat, under mountains of paper work. Lenna paused, tears swelling in her eyes as she saw him sit there before her.

He looked up to her his weathered face and greying hair exactly how she remembered it, "hello pup, up finally I see. Come, let's go for a walk."

Lenna nodded quietly, walking with him. He talked the whole time while Lenna looked around, "This isn't real…"

He stopped looking back at her, 'Excuse me? What every do you mean?"

"I mean that you son of a bitch demon you don't pose the ability to ever make me think you were my father!" She cuts the man's throat, tears running down her cheek.

She made quick work of the rest of and fell to the ground and started crying, she looked down at their mangled bodies, "I am going to kill you for making me do this…" She growls and sees a strange apparatus pop up, she moved toward it and touched it, and it seemed to bring her to a new area. Where she met a mage.

"Oh my so you got stuck here too?" He inquired, "Well I am sorry to say but you don't have much time...you need to get out of here as soon as possible but you have to go through his gauntlet. I am afraid it is too late for me, but not for you…"

"Where are we?" Lenna asked looking him over.

"We are in the fade. the little help I can offer, is this. To get out of here you must get through his maze. and to do so you will need to learn essentially to take different forms...it is strange to think about your soul taking different forms...but that is basically what is going on. I can teach you the first one. But the others you will have to find. That is if you want to get out of here."

"Of course I want to get out of here…I want to learn what you can teach me." She said simply.

"Very well."

It seemed hours he spent teaching her how to focus her energy to change into a different shape, finally she managed it, she turned into a mouse, and back again.

"Well...thank you. I appreciate your help learning that. although it honestly feels strange."

"Oh yes it does the first time you try. but there are others and they will be more difficult to control. But lucky for you I am going to help you. That is if you need a guide through this place."

Lenna looked around, 'Seeing as I do not know what I is up here welcome you're help happily…"

He smiles, "Wonderful, off we go then!"

He and Lenna shifted into mice, and he guided her through the maze which is the fade. It did not take him long to find the rage demon, and with Lenna keeping him safe from the monsters that inhabited the nightmare, it was quite a co-dependent relationship between the two.

Lenna made quick work of the rage demon once he guided her to it, although the scorching of her armor, and sing marks did not make it too fun. She downed a vial of health potion seeming to regain some strength. She seemed happier she didn't bring Alistair with her, to imagine them both stuck within this nightmare made her worried.

As the maze teleporter appeared again, the mage smiled, "I do not know the other parts of the maze well, but I am steal happy to help you."

Lenna nods, "Aye, it would be very generous of you to help me...but I have to ask...why?"

"Because, it is too late for me to get back to my both. The sloth abomination has already severed my connection to my body. It is too late for me...but for you and your friends, I can still save you...and hope that you will save the circle from what's happened…"

"Of course, we will. Once we get out of here." Lenna smiled.

He smiled back, "Well, you have a day or two, depending one you're tether to the normal world. Which yours seems very strong. But let's keep going." He touched the maze teleporter with her, and they were off.

He showed her special things tethered between the worlds, that if she touched would strengthen her tether to the living world and helped her discover the strange abilities she needed and how to use them.

In the span of a day she completed all of the elite demons he used in his world to keep people from getting out. All that was left was the wake up her friends.

The mage who had been helping her throughout the journey left the final part of the puzzle up to her.

Lenna appeared in Lelianna's nightmare. She was in a cathedral of Andrastae, bowed before a revered mother praying.

Leliana looked up to Lenna seeming to have never seen her before, "Who are you she asked, unclasping her hands as she moved to stand.

The revered mother looked back at her, "Continuing praying dear." She turned her attention to Lenna, "I beg you not to disturb the girls meditations."

"Leliana, come away from there, it is a demon."

"Revered mother, I do not know this person." She said standing up looking to the mother.

"Were friends remember Leliana? We've been through hell and back and have not even known eachother but more then two weeks."

"I am sorry but I do not know what you speak of." Replied Leliana

"Please! She needs quiet! You will have to go!" Ordered the revered mother.

"Leliana, listen to me. This woman is a demon. She is not a revered mother." Lenna plead

"Well that's not a nice thing to say…" Leliana replied.

"Do you remember why you left the cloister to begin with?"

"Y-Yes I do…I had a dream…but how do you know about that?" Leliana looked at Lenna with amazed eyes.

"You told me when we met, that the maker had given you a purpose, and it was to help me." Lenna replied.

"Oh come now, the maker is far too busy to speak to us dear girl, we must continue your medition." The revered mother insisted.

"No…shes right. I remember now…we need to go Lenna we will be late." Leliana said moving to leave.

Finally the revered mother revealed herself, "No! You will not take her from me!" as it became a great shade, towering over the two humans with ease.

Lenna grabbed for her daggers, taking its attention as Leliana began to fill it with arrows, "Die demon!" exclaimed Leliana as the made easy work of it. For a demon it was not all the difficult to kill.

As the finished the battle Lenna moved to talk with leliana but like with the others, Leliana vanished in a cloud of smoke.

"Wait, where am I going now!?" Leliana complained as she vanished.

Lenna found it odd, but touched the teleporter finding herself with Whyne. This time she was back in the tower, in the room where she met Whyne. All the people were dead. blood stains everywhere.

Lenna moved forward, "Whyne whats wrong?"

"can't you see them? I have failed them. All I wanted was to protect them...and now they are dead...all of them…"

"No Whyne this is the fade...it is not real?"

"You're lying! This can't be it…" She cried more.

"Whyne...maybe you should go away... somewhere nice where not as much hardship has befallen you…"

Whyne dried her tears, "y-you're right...what's done is done. The most I can do now is start over...lets go warden I do not want to see this sight any longer…"

As Whyne moved to leave some of the bodies started to move, 'Wait Whyne...don't leave us…" They spoke as though they were tranquil."

Whyne gripped her staff hard and cast a fire ball at one of the demons, forcing it to change forms, the other two shifted form as well. Lenna jumped in, and started cutting down the creatures, as Whyne continued to attack them.

"It seems you were right Lenna, I am sorry that I doubted you."

"It is fine, I figured they had a hold of you. You care for the apprentices and children of the tower. and I think that is a sweet thing for you to do."

Whyne put her staff away and went to pat Lenna on the shoulder, before she could though she vanished into thin air again.

Lenna figured it was getting a little odd but kept one moving. This time the teleporter took her to Flemmeth's hut. Where Morigan was arguing with her mother.

"No! You listen to me Demon! You are NOT my mother!"

Lenna paused, "Repressed mother problems?'

"No, this demon thinks me a fool and is attempting to convince me it is Flemeth. But it is too annoying to be Flemeth!'

"That's it!" The demon said as it voice got eerily deep, "I will teach you a lesson girl!"

Lenna shoved Morrigan back, as she dodged the demons attempt to shove her back, meeting it with a swift stab. While the demon was strong, it seemed more preoccupied trying to get past Lena, which wasn't going to happen.

"Thank you Lenna...I swear I tried doing that an hour ago...oh blast it!" She grumbled as she vanished once more.

Lenna sighed, and touched the teleporter, appearing to be outside of the made tower just off the road, she recognized this area, they road past it one the way in.

Sten was sitting there with two other Qunari joking around, and drinking.

"Sten, they aren't real…"

"I know." He stated simply.

"Hey who's the human?" One of them asked.

"She is the warden. I must be going. It appeared I am once more needed."

"Wait you can't go!" They protested.

"I must. You two are not my friends. You are demons who disgrace their forms. and now I will teach you why that is bad." Sten pulled his large sword out and slashed through the two of them. and they fell in two as demons.

"Well then."

"Let's go warden. I grow tired of this place…" She growled as he vanished.

Lenna sighed, and touched the teleporter again, as she appeared with her friends.

"Why do you try to escape? Have I not given you all you have wanted?" Asked the sloth demon.

"No. You tormented each of us with something we wish could be true. Or something that bothered us. I grow tired of your games!" Lenna spoke sternly.

"If you just go back I promise I will make them better." He stated simply.

"You can't make it better! Now were going to kill you and leave and that's the only thing that's happening!" She shouted.

"A pity. I hate to kill my playthings…"

The sloth demon shifted into a corrupted bear, and charged for Lenna, but Sten stood in her way, and blocked the attack, forcing him back.

Leliana, Morigan and Whyne began a ranged assault one the beast while Sten and Lenna charged the beast. Sten was swinging recklessly, while Lenna placed concise strikes. Soon the beast exploded, forcing them all back, as it had changed into a large ogre. It went through several more changes including a rage demon, then finally itself. The constant assaults troubled them, but it was not fruitful for the slot demon, he finally fell into ash.

The mage from earlier returned, and smiled, "You're free...you did it, all of you. Please...save the circle. There is a scroll I made to defend against what was unleashed in the top floor...but I was too weak to do so anymore...take it with you it will help. And good luck."

The mage smiled, as the five vanished. Lenna sat up off the ground where she laid, and rubbed her head, "gods...I never want to do that again…"

"Agreed…" Grunted Sten as he stood up.

After they all recovered some, and had some food and drink, and discussed how long they might have been out for, Lenna rolled her shoulders, "Nice nap. Now we've got a job to do…"

She hurried up the stairs followed by the rest of her friends, as they made it up to the fourth floor, they ran into more blood mages immediately. And while they tried their best to keep the gap between them, Leliana, Whyne, and Morrigan made it quite impossible for them.

Whyne sighed, "I can't believe they would turn to something like this…"

"What can you expect? They felt like trapped rats and bit back the only way they could. 'Tis their fault they couldn't control it." Morrigan sneered.

Whyne just stared at her for a few moments, with an expression of loathing that could be described as a 'I should slap you' stare.

They continued onward ever circling until they were set upon by small dragonlings.

Sten grumbled and charged them. forcing them back, Leliana attempted to shoot one, but found that their hide even as babies was much to hard for arrows. Morrigan and Whyne both managed to freeze one of the dragonlings, as Sten kept the other distracted. Lenna hit the frozen one, basically severing its head, and causing the spell to be nullified. At the same moment, Sten had managed to behead the other dragon with minimal damage to his blade.

Leliana took a moment after they were dead to skin the dragons of their hide. "Their hide makes wonderful armor if we can find someone who knows how to work with it, for now we can cure the hides when we leave."

Leliana put them away, and they continued on. the rest of the journey was not eventful until they found a templar looking no more than about eighteen stuck behind a magic barrier praying.

"Are you alright?" Lenna moved closer.

The man looked up at her, "The demons try to play mind games again! Leave it won't work!" He shouted looking away again as he continued to pray

"Look. I'm not a demon. I'm here to help the circle."

Ho looked up again, "well if you are...then you would know the only way to help them is to kill them all and save them from themselves please! Do what's right ensure this chaos will not get out!"

Whyne intervenes aghast, "What one earth has gotten into you Cullen! It's not right to kill innocents who have had no part in this not all of us have been corrupted!"

"And how do you know that Whyne? How do you know that if we let some live you will not just become abominations later? Somewhere deep inside you know I'm right…"

"Were going to go now…" Lenna moved to go up into the final room. Lenna handed Whyne the scroll, "I assume you will know when to use them, I will add met I am stupid when it comes to magic."

Whyne pats her shoulder, "You are a good woman. and I thank you for not agreeing to Cullen's request…"

Lenna smiles, "I do not believe that all mages have the ability to be evil."

With that they charged into the room, weapons drawn and prepared for a fight.

What they found were dead senior mages everywhere, and a man in black robes. Irvin and some of the other senior mages were locked behind a barrier.

"I knew someone would make it up here eventually." Laughed the man.

"You are behind this I assume." Lenna glared.

"Oh yes. And here is my deal. I will let you all walk away free. If you leave the mages with me."

Lenna chuckled, "You must be confused how this works. We will explain it to you."

"Come as you will. I am not afraid of you." His voice went deep toward the end, and he turned into a lust demon, gigantic rage demon, purple skinned, covered in spikes with enormous horns. He roared, and while this was going one Whyne saw something strange with the shield, she activated the scroll, which prevented the magic the demon was trying to cast to turn another mage to halt.

"You will regret that!" He yelled, and charged toward them, all jumped out of the way, and he ran into a wall dozing himself. leliana took this time to start firing, managing to land some shots one him at a venerable none spiked area. Lenna and Sten charged at it, swinging at it, and when it tried to slap them, it forced Lenna back against a wall, she fell limp against the wall near Irvin and the other mages. For the moment she was out.

The rest continued their assault the best they could. Lenna woke up about an hour later, with Whyne standing over her. "Oh, good you're awake. we worried you may have suffered bad wounds."

She sits up rubbing her head, "By anderaste that hurt…" She leans up carefully, looking over at the group of mages who were staring at the group gratefully.

Irvin walked over and smiled down at her, "Hello, I am first enchanter Irvin. I understand you came all this way to see me."

Lenna nods, as she stands up, and bows, "It is lovely to see you, although I hoped that when we met it would be under more pleasant circumstances."

"Oh, I am sure we all wished that my dear, but life must sometimes throw a few surprises, otherwise why would we call it the present. But alas, some are better than others." he teased.

"Well, should we return the front? The knight-commander is steal awaiting the rite of annulment, and if we do not return, the work to get up here will be for not."

Irvin nods, "Aye, we should leave, and stick together. I will guide you back when you are ready."

"I am quite ready. as I am sure the rest of my team is. I think they tire of this tower. No offense."

"Oh, none intended dear girl." He smiled, guiding everyone back to the first floor, which was a lot quicker, then the trip up.

Irvin knocked one the door, "Greygor, it is me. All is safe now."

The templars opened the doors seeming surprised that the warden and her group of four managed to not only kill all the demons, but rescue a lot of mages, as well as a templar.

"Well, I must admit warden, when you want something you get results." He chuckled. "Your friend just arrived. I had to ask him to leave the mabari outside though. This is still a circle, and no place for pets."

Alistair came back inside and smiled, very happy to see his friends once more, though they were covered in blood and ash.

Lenna smiled, and looked up to Irvin, "There were some matters I did need to speak to you with urgently."

"Oh of course my dear. What can I do for you?"

Lenna and Irvin moved to speak over with Alistair. "I am sorry I did not introduce myself earlier, I am Lenna Cousland, a grey warden, and this is my superior, Alistair, he is also a grey warden. We were recently in RedCliffe castle dealing with an attack of undead, and when we entered the castle, we found more trouble the deeper we went. We found a blood mage was behind teaching a younger mage, the arls son, Connor how to control the magic and something went wrong, and the kid became possessed. but, it is the oddest thing. The kid still has awareness. Well, I am not sure if is possible to keep Connor alive, and keep his tether to the fade."

"It is quite possible, but we will need a lot of mages, and lyrium. and templars incase the mages fail. I will get that set up and send mages to redcliffe to help the arl and his family. Tell me, how is the Arl?"

"We do not know, we left before we could find out. I assume he is well, but we know he has taken ill recently, that is all. There is another matter as well." Alistair held out a scroll for her, and she took it, "This is a treaty swearing the mages assistance in the event of another blight." she handed it to him, "We require aid in the approaching blight. The darkspawn are gathering numbers, and we know there is an archdemon."

"Well if there is a blight we will certainly help!" Irvin exclaimed, looking over the document, "Yes, I will have to share this news with Greygor. If you all wish to relax, I will send a group of mages with you to redcliffe, and a traquil mage as our emacary. We will require more runes to assist with the battle, since we have lost so many the crafting of runes will be difficult while rebuilding our home."

"Of course. we will wait across the river." Lenna bowed, "Thank you for your kindness first enchanter."

"Of course, my dear."

Whyne moved, and stood with Lenna, "First enchanter, I would like to make a request."

"Of course, Whyne, what can I do for you?"

"I would like to go with the warden if you and her will allow it. I would like to help aid the warden as she did me."

"Well, if that is what you wish Whyne, I am sure the warden would be glad to have you in her team." Irving smiled, and wandered off to go speak with Greygor.

Lenna smiled, and stuck her hand out, "I would be honored to have such a talented mage with us in our travels."

With that they left the dreaded tower of Magi, and went across the large lake again. They had a few hours to relax after their end ever.

sten approached Lenna, "I wish to talk about something."

Lenna looked up at him, 'Sure, what do you want to talk about?"

"You asked me once, why I was imprisoned. I lost my sword."

Lenna looked up at him confused, "so...you were imprisoned because you lost your sword?"

"In a way yes...when me and my allies came here, we traveled in land, and made camp over there." He pointed toward a sight where a man was scavenging. "But when we were camping we were attacked by dark spawn. and my friends died, I stayed alive, but I lived. When I came to I was in a farm house. I asked where my blade was and when they said they didn't find it one me, I got mad. and I lost control." He stated simply.

Lenna looked up at him, "You got mad over a sword? Why?"

"In the quin swords are made special for their wielder. So that sword was my duty to look after. But since I lost mine I will no longer be accepted into the quin. I am tal-vashoth."

"What if I help you get it back?"

"Why would you do such a thing? And besides there are too many places it could have gone. it would be impossible."

"Well, there are a lot of things that are impossible Sten, but we can at least try. Come with me."

She went up to where the man was scavenging. and looked back at Sten, she made him fold his arms, and look menacing, which for him wasn't all that hard.

Lenna cleared her throat and scared the man, when he turned around and looked at her, sten was standing behind her, and the guy nearly pissed himself.

"Were looking for a Qunari blade. And since it looks like a lot of the stuff you scavenged is from a campsite, I thought you might know more about it."

The man looked afraid of sten, and completely guilty. "I-I bought this site form _. He was bragging about dead bull men. And he picked this site mostly clean before he sold it to me. He runs a shop outside of Orzimar that's all I know! Please don't let him eat me!"

Sten seemed unamused, but walked off with Lenna, as the man ran away leaving any stuff he had picked up behind.

"Lenna looked up, "well, he's in Orzimar, we will be headed up that direction soon, and we might be able to see that this person has to say for himself."

"Aye...so why did you have me stand there like that?"

"Intimidation does great for times you cannot afford to buy information out of people. And I've been told I am not all that scary, but you are, in a good way."

Sten nods, "Tell me. How do you feel out the one you call Alistair. I notice he stares at you a lot."

Lenna looks up at him, 'Why do you ask?"

"Nevermind. that is all I needed to know." he said simply, walking off to go help get the ores ready.

It was only a few hours after that strange talk with Sten that the mages and templars arrived one the other shore. They walked with the warden's party, who decided not to ride the horses back, rather they walked with them.

It took them a little longer to get back to Redcliffe but one the eve of a second uneventful day they made it back. The templars and mages walked into the room to be greeted by Tigen and Isolde. Tigen seemed over joyed to see they had returned triumphant.

"I knew you would return! What is all this for?" He looked to Lenna seeming slightly confused.

"we went to the temple to ask the first enchanter what could be done about Conner. Luckily, he does not need to be made tranquil. But after this the templars will be taking him to the circle once the arl comes to."

Tigen nods, "Well, he is up in his room...we will leave it to you Warden." Tigen seemed worried, as did Isolde.

Alistair lead the templars upstairs, Morrigan, and Lenna following behind. during the ritual none of them were allowed in the room, and the templars guarded from the inside of the room. Morigan was inside the room as well. Lenna sat against the wall with Alistair.

"I can't believe this can you?" She asked looking over at Alistair.

"No, I can't. But at least he will be fine." She chuckles, "My mother was scared to death Oren would be born a mage."

"Who is Oren?" Alistair looked back at her curiously, she had never spoken about her family to him before.

She seemed to get a sad look in her eye, "Oren was my nephew. he wanted more than anything to fight better than everyone. Especially his father. I used to train him when my brother was away. He was only three." She frowned some looking at the signet ring one her hand, she slid it off, and cleaned it, before putting it back.

"I'm sorry to hear about you're nephew. I'm sure you did all that you could to protect him."

"And my best wasn't good enough. I'm not going to let that happen again…"

After a day Morrigan came out, "The kids fine. He will like a normal happy life." She sighed, walking off to go do something else.

Tigena and Isolde lead Alistair and Lenna to Eamond's room, where he laid motionless. A mage followed to check his condition.

"He appears to be stuck in a magic sleep." The mage said after inspecting him, "We will not be able to wake him my lord."

"Yes, thank you." Tigen dismissed the mage looking back to Lenna, "Already I owe you my life and my family's life times over. But I must ask for another favor Warden."

"Anything." Lenna said simply.

"I need you to go to Denerim there is a man who claims to have found the urn of sacred ashes location. His name is _. One of our men was supposed to go there and talk to him, but we lost contant with him. Please go up there and see if you can find out the location. I fear it will be the only thing that can wake Eamond up. But for now, you all must be exhausted, stay as our guests for the night, and head off in the morning. I will show you and you're companions to your rooms for the evening."

Tigen did as he said, he let them stay for the night, which was nice, it had felt like months since Lenna had laid in an actual bed. Lenna interrupted Tigen before he left.

"I have a favor to ask you now. A tranquil mage is acting as the emissary of the circle of magi. Would it be possible for him to stay here so that he does not get in to harm's way because where we are going isn't exactly the best place to bring someone who is defenseless."

"Oh of course. I am sure it will be no trouble at all. Oh, and the horses are yours until after all of this business, but we would steal like them back after."

She smiles, "My father was right, Redcliffe horses are the best in Fereldin."

Tigen nods, "Aye. I hope you sleep well Lady Cousland." He closed the door behind him.

Lenna laid back in the bed and tried to sleep, but every time she closed her eyes, she remembered what happened last time she fell asleep in a room like this one.


	5. Chapter 15,16,18

The Road to Denerum

Alistair knocked one Lenna's door early in the morning, the door slid open oddly, and he'd see that no one was in the room, it looked like no one had been in the room. He seemed puzzled and walked outside to think. He'd find Lenna outside one a bedroll fast asleep, seeming quite calm. he found it odd. but didn't question her. He merely sat there and watched over her.

After about an hour of him sitting there he'd see her stir and then wake up, thrusts up immediately.

"Steal having bad dreams?" He asked feeling concerned for her.

Lenna nods, rubbing her head. Alistair touched her hand, "I wanted to thank you lenna...you could have taken the easy way out and just killed Conner or asked the blood mage for help. But instead you took a rather hard road to help Arl Eamond's family and I appreciate that. He's the closest thing I've ever had to a father."

Lenna smiles, "I'm glad I could help him. Honestly, if I could have saved my parents by going through the hell I did to make sure Conner wouldn't suffer for his mother's mistakes. If I would have had to do more to be able to see even just my brother for a second I would."

"Were you close to your brother?"

"I was. my brother and I were basically inseparable. except I could sneak out of the castle...this one time when I was about seven I think, it was spring, and I snuck out because my nanny wouldn't take me flower picking something about un lady like that. So, I snuck out of the castle, and went to pick lilies by myself. I made the whole castle panic. But my father knew exactly where I'd be. I've always loved flowers."

"Is that why when I gave you the flower you started crying."

Lenna nods, "I have been thinking about them more than ever now that I know I will not see them anymore…"

Alistair touched her shoulder and smiled, "It gets a little easier as time passes. I never knew my mother, or father. The closest I had was to my mother...she died during birthing me. There was rumor I had a sister, but I do not know much about her, I would love to meet her one day to just know that I had another person who would understand what I was going through."

Lenna smiles, "I will be happy to help you find your sister Alistair."

He smiled back at her, "You look absolutely more radiant when you smile. And thank you for what you did for the arl...I know it would have been easier to use blood magic...or kill Connor but you definitely didn't...and I appreciate that because the arl's family is really the only one I've felt somewhat apart of."

Lenna smiles, and leans over and kisses his cheek, she placed something cold in his hand, "I saw this, and I assumed it was yours."

Alistair's eyes lit up, as he held the silver locket once again that had his name across the front, 'Where did you find this? I haven't seen this since. Emond sent me to live with the chantry...I was so young, and I didn't understand why. I got so mad. I threw this at him, and it hit the wall and broke...I thought it was gone for sure. I refused to see him any time he came…"

"He must have taken it back and had it repaired."

Alistair nods, "And I was so young I thought it was his fault...I never let him back in. He must have tried to give this back to me...this was my mother's you know."

Lenna smiled, "I am glad you have it back now Alistair."

At that moment Lenna did not expect what happened next, Alistair pulled her into a tight embrace, and kissed her with deep hot fiery passion. So much so it made her blush quite a bit.

He pulled away realizing just what he had done, his ears turned red first, "S-Sorry…"

Lenna smiled some, and kissed his cheek again, "If I didn't like it, you would know." She wandered back inside to greet the rest of their friends.

It was barely an hour later, when they set off riding again. They took about the same road but where they took the path that forked last time, the continued straight. Moving at a steady normal pace. They past the woods where it was rumored the dalish were hunting and preparing to disembark. Before the blight engulfed them all.

Lenna continued to lead them up the road, she was excellent at reading maps thanks to her father's teachings.

They traveled most of the day without trouble, until they came to a road with hills one either side, a woman ran up to them, "Please help! My husband he is hurt! Please you must help!" She begged.

Lenna jumped off her horse, followed by the rest of her friends. Sten stood behind her followed by Alistair, leaving the mages, and leliana behind them since it was easier for them to start shooting, as they followed her not too close as they weren't sure about this woman. a tree suddenly dropped, cutting the group off from each other Morrigan was one the same side as the warden, barely escaping getting crushed, as leliana stopped Whyne from being crushed by the tree.

Lenna gripped the new bow Alistair had gotten her, as she continued forward with the woman who now stood by a tanned elf with pale blonde hair, dressed in green with two quite sharp blades one his back. He bowed to the four of them then yelled, 'Now!"

More men poured from the wood works it was a good fifteen to twenty men. Lenna fell back behind Alistair and Sten who took opposite sides of where Morrigan and Lenna took cover to start picking off the archers.

"Don't kill the elf, we need to question him!" Lenna shouted at Sten and Alistair, as she shot a man through the neck, watching him fall from the cliff. Morrigan had just frozen another solid, as some of them yelled mage and they tried to overwhelm Alistair and Sten which was easier said than done.

Alistair pressed his shield forward, knocking them forward, and slashing at one of them with his sword. Sten wielded the sword he was not all that comfortable with quite handily, slashing through a few, as the elf Lenna wanted to question rushed him, hoping to catch him off guard, sten put up his foot and thrust it forward into the elf's chest, knocking the wind right out of him, and forcing him to bump his head hard one the floor, incapacitating him for the moment.

After they made rather quick work of the other assassins, Lenna moved forward to the elf who was steal very much out, she bound his arms and legs together, then looked at the rest of them, "Go help move that tree or find a safer way around. I have a handle one this."

As she stood up looking at the man who was asleep in front of her, the others went to help leliana, Whyne, Bodan and Sandal find a way around the enormous tree in their way. Lenna kicked the man in the side, 'Wake up." She ordered.

the man stirred some but didn't open his eyes yet.

Lenna growled, and kicked him again, she wasn't kicking him hard, but firm enough to push him to get him to wake up some.

The man's eyes fluttered open, "Nnn...I figured I would not be waking up at all, but here I am, greeted by an angel of mercy with fiery hair…"

She forced him up, and sat in front of him, her blades, and his in front of her, "Why did you attack us. And try me if you think I will tolerate a lie."

Zeveran smirked, "Oh? And what do I get out of it hm? You see I am a crow. As in from antiva. And usually we do not have the chance to plead for our lives. so, before we talk business, let us speak of another. I am more than happy to give you the information I have, but in exchange I wish to join you. As if I went back to the crows they would kill me, so I have no other options, and truly you seem less likely to kill me then they do."

"Oh really? Well, we will determine that, after you tell me what I want to know.

Alistair and the others watched the two of them closely, after carefully taking the caravan over the hill, and waiting one the other side. Leliana and Sten walked back toward Lenna in care she needed help. Sten took to standing behind the warden, to make her seem more intimidating, as Leliana stood behind Zevran, her bow drawn in case he was to make a move.

Zeveran sighed, "And here I thought we were gaining trust, now a Qunari, and a archer I am sure if very lovely have miss trust toward me.

Lenna smiled, "Well, that is what you get when you try and drop a tree one people, and then try to kill them. But anyhow, I figure your story is true. Lohgain was once an honorable man, and now he and Howe have turned for the worse. if I let you go, and you turn against me, I will have a bit of a problem with it."

"humph" Sten grunted, "You plan to let them live, but not only that but follow us? You seem to have a death wish…"

"Would you plan to finish the job?"

"Oh, many things. For one, I am not loyal to you, so whatever you would have me do be it your personal bed warmer, or assassin, I will do so." He furrows his brows playfully.

"Well, then do not make me regret my choice." She cut him free, "Don't make me regret this." She sighed, and offered him a hand up, tossing him back his daggers, as she sheathed her own. "If you don't have a horse you can ride with Sten."

Sten glares down at him, "You try and stab me, and we will have a problem…"

Zeveran smiled, "Oh not to worry I have my own horse." He whistled for a beautiful jet-black horse with a long mane braided elegantly, and a long black tail that shimmered in the sunlight. He climbed onto the back of his steed trotting alongside them as they got back onto their own horses, and were off, they ate rations about mid-day, not stopping until dusk. Denerum was within sights, but it still seemed so far away.

They set up camp for the night, and everyone seemed to keep a close eye on the latest member of their group, not entirely trusting him yet.

Alistair slept closer to the warden this night, and tanka slept one the other side of Lenna, not trusting Zeveran much for the moment.

As Lenna's heavy eyes closed for the night, she found herself emerged in a dream, as it felt like she was traveling through the deep roads, to depths she knew nothing about, there she saw it again, the archdemon bidding the darkspawn to do its will, as they charged out of the cave and back into the surface. it looked at her and roared fiercely.

Then she woke up, in a cold sweat, panting heavily, nightmares...no matter how far she was away from them they were always there.

She rubbed her head as she felt like she was being torn apart by nerves. She once again packed up her sleeping area, and walked carefully around the camp, eating some dried fruit and meat, as she watched over her companions, dark circles decorated her eyes, as she tried her best to relax.

"You know it is not good to not sleep." Hummed a sensual antivan voice from behind her, "I could help with that if you like."

Lenna looked back at him, "I doubt you could help with nightmares."

"One the contrary. I can. You tossed and turned all night. Although I guess many grey wardens have nightmares. He drank deep from a cup of tea and swallowed, then handed her a cup of tea, "Drink, I swear it is not poisoned."

Lenna watched him for a few minutes he appeared fine, so she also took a drink, the warmth washed over her like warm water and bubbles, she felt her body calm, and start to relax.

Zevran took the cup, "Can I help you back to your bed roll?"

But Lenna was already asleep in a sitting up position it did not look comfortable, but she was asleep at least, and relaxed.

Come early morning when the sun began to peak, Leliana went over and touched her shoulder gently, "lenna?" She called out softly.

Lenna shot up looking around as she rubbed her eyes looking around. Lenna looked up at Leliana, "I'm sorry."

She smiles brightly, "Oh do not be sorry. We just worried Zeveran may have tried to finish the job."

Lenna shakes her head, "But I will be honest, I haven't slept that well for a while. We should get underway it is starting to get late."

Lenna and leliana walked off toward the horses, and climbed up, before starting off again, the mornings were starting to cool, hinting that summer was starting to end, and winter begin.

They traveled a full day again but did not manage to find any trouble just yet. As they neared closer to Denerum they decided to risk traveling at night, to get there the next morning.

As they approached the gates they were not hassled, the horses were tied up outside, and left with plenty of food, as the two Sten and Morigan stayed outside with Bodan and Sandal incase anything went wrong. the gates were open to them, as they wandered through into the large simple appearing city one the outside, they walked through the steal rather sleepy streets.

It did not take them long to find the house that Tigan was talking about, Lenna picked the lock, and they all snuck inside. as she closed the door behind them. They were greeted by the man's servant.

"Why hello there have you heard any word of my master, Brother Genitivi? He has been gone for weeks and I fear the most…" He seems to be attempting to feign worry, "He left for lake Calanhad and never returned!"

Lenna looked back at Alistair who spent a bit of time there, "Truly? I was there less than a week ago I saw nothing of a man there."

"Oh well...he must have gone somewhere else. I don't know…" He seemed a little shifty.

Lenna moved toward the shut door, and he got more nervous, "Stop! Don't go in there my master will be cross with me!"

Lenna didn't answer, or heed his warning as she opened the door, and a waft of death poured from the room. Suddenly the man attacked, but it was not a quick fight, Zevran had stabbed him through the back before he could. Lenna walked through the door, and checked for clues, trying her best to ignore the foul stench.

She finds note describing a hidden village up in the mountains in the Frostback mountains, she rubbed her head, "We will be headed toward the frost back mountains." She takes the notes with her, as they leave the home after a thorough search of his home, not finding anything of importance besides a map of marked locations, which she took with her.

Off they traveled leaving just as soon as they arrived from denerum, right under the nose of Ser Loghain, and Arl Howe.

A Rocky Detour

It took a long four days one the road to travel across the road, they moved carefully through the destroyed town of lothering, as the darkspawn seemed to make it their home for the moment, it wasn't hard to get away from them as they were steal distracted with pillaging.

As they approached the mountain they ran into a traveler, "Oh, hello there!" Exclaimed the traveler, "I've just come from Honnleath, just up the south road, you see I was going to activate a golem that is rumored to be there, unfortunately, it is overrun by darkspawn. I doubt this control rod would have worked anyhow. Would you like it? Maybe if those blasted darkspawn get cleared out it may be of some use."

Lenna smiles, 'Well I would be happy to take the control rod." She paid the man fifty silver for the rod, and he went off feeling like he made a profit.

They took a detour to the town he was talking about. Lenna could not leave a town in chaos at the mercy of darkspawn. As they arrived they saw buildings set ablaze, and men strung up, dead bodies piled everywhere, and birds picking at remains.

They left the horse's behind with Bodan, and Sandal. Bohdan insisted the two of them did not need a bodyguard, so Lenna left them to their own devices as the horses grazed near his caravan.

The group moved forward cautiously, suddenly two people rushed past them, crying, "Darkspawn!" running past Bodan's wagon. The two genlocks rounded the corner, one meeting Alistairs shield, the other meeting Sten's boot to the chest. Lenna shot one in the head, as Leliana got the other.

They continued forward cautiously looking for any other survivors, weapons Drawn. Alistair lead them with Lenna flanked bow at the ready. just as they made it up the road, a group of darkspawn popped out from their hiding spaces, a charging and shooting at the group. Zevran dropped a smoke bomb hiding himself as the charged one of the archers, stabbing them through the neck one each side.

Sten charged forward, slamming his sword down through darkspawn. Alistair slammed his shield into them, stabbing over it into the dark spawn. Leliana and Lenna both shot at a distance plugging Darkspawn between the eyes, or in the neck. And Whyne and Morrigan seemed to be freezing darkspawn left and right.

They fought their way through the town, most of the buildings were not recognizable. They continued, killing any darkspawn that dared to attack them. Until they made it to a park seen that seemed to be untouched by any of this the small fence still intact, and in the middle stood a tall sleek shape of a golem. Lenna walked up to it, spoke the word on the paper the merchant included with the rod, but nothing happened.

Lenna sighed, put sensed more darkspawn down a tunnel, at least there would be some fun involved. There were books that were being burned, bookcases uplifted, and corpses everywhere. They continued down into the cramped tunnel, killing the few demons that mixed in with the darkspawn. Until they made it to a shield, and three mage genlocks. The party split and attacked the Genlocks. Then turned to the shield.

The room was not touched much by the darkspawn, it just seemed normal, minus the large shield covering half of the room with people cowering behind it.

As the people began to realize there were not darkspawn assaulting their barrier anymore, rather people who appeared to be there to save them some began to cheek, and calm, "By the maker we are saved!" exclaimed one of them.

Another seeming to have a better grip on reality, "You were not sent here by the Ban to save us?" He asked looking over Lenna and the group with somewhat hopeful eyes.

"Unfortunately, no. I was sold this control rod, so I came to attempt to wake up the golem." Lenna replied, "Although we did come this way because when the merchant said there was a dark spawn attack I knew we needed to search for survivors. Some of us are Grey wardens seeking to end the blight we thought the golem might be helpful, after we finished clearing out the darkspawn who were attacking."

"A grey warden? Truly?" He seemed excited and relieved. "So, you bought the control rod and you came looking for Shale." He sneered like a jealous sibling. He let down the shield, so he could speak with the Grey warden in private. The others made a break for it while it was safe.

He invited the warden and her friends into his barrier and moved toward the open door. Lenna moved close and touched the shield for a moment, and it rippled, she bit her lip, and then pushed through, following him. She was followed by her friends after a few minutes, and realizing she wasn't killed by going through.

"I am Matthias by the way…" He sighed getting over the pleasantries, "That Golem have brought us nothing but trouble. It killed my father, so my mother sold the rod years ago and good riddance too." He spat with just the thought of it."

"Well, was there something wrong with it?"

"Well how should I know, he was its master and it killed him. I would not call that normal behavior. My father's name was Willhelm, he was mage to the arls of Redcliffe, and a hero in the war against Orlais, and what he got for that was a servant that killed him. My mother found him outside of the tower bones so broken she could not recognize him, and Shale standing over him like it is now. She could hardly recognize him!" He paused for a moment, "But if you really wish to wake up Shale, it's yours."

"Just one problem, when I tried to wake it up, the rod did not work." Lenna commented.

"My mother must have passed along the wrong command phrase when she sold the rod. She claimed never to be Shale activated again. Tell you what, you do something for me, and I will give you the right password in return."

"Very well, what is it you need."

"My daughter, Alamalia ran off when the Darkspawn started attack, down that hallway there, and she ran too far in before I could stop her. I do not know who she made it past my father's defenses. One of the men tried to go after her, but he got killed. Please go and save her."

Lenna turned to the door without question, and walked in, followed by Alistair, Leliana, Whyne, and Zevran.

"The others will stay here incase more darkspawn return." Lenna said as they walked through, carefully. They experienced demons on the way down through the overgrown labs. Along the way she saw some beautiful crystals and picked them up figuring that they would not be missed. Along with a few books that seemed important. As they went down a rickety bridge that lead to another area covered by a barrier she paused.

Lenna heard the voice of a girl, speaking to someone, or something. But all that was there was a cat. Lenna kept a hold on her dagger. She pushed past the barrier with the rest.

The girl looked up, "Oh look kitty! More people have come to play!" She exclaimed happily.

"Good you are safe. You worried your father half to death running down here you know."

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare papa. But if you are not going to play you should leave. Kitty finds you distracting."

"Amalia, we have to go, your father is waiting."

"I can't! Kitty was so lonely for so long and now she has a friend she would be sad if I left her! You can't make me leave!" She exclaimed more.

Lenna rubbed her head and sighed.

Suddenly something happened Lenna didn't expect, "You are so kind-hearted Amalia, you are right I would miss you dearly if you left…"

"Oh, by the maker…another demon." she sighed irritably. "Get away from there Amalia, it is not what it seems…"

"She will not go with you, she loved me now, I am her friend. And you…" The demon chuckled, "you are a stranger supposedly sent here by her father."

"I'm not leaving without the kid."

"It seems we are at an impose. So, let me purpose a compromise…you free me from this form by solving that puzzle behind us, and let me take over the girl, and we shall both get what we want. Won't that be nice?"

Lenna grit her teeth hard and looked back at Whyne she winked back at her, but then looked back to the cat, "Fine…I will free you."

Whyne knew that the warden would not put an innocent in danger without a plan, she'd seen that thus far just with Connor.

Lenna was good and puzzles and saw this was like a one her father loved to try and trick her with. She started tapping the pieces to move ones that did not go the way she wanted and filtered them through until it went to the finishing spot.

The demon cheered as she grew into her sensual form, the desire demon revealed, "At least I am free!" She exclaimed.

Lenna pushed the kid behind her as the girl ran away quickly, "Get away from me!" She cried, as she got away safely.

Lenna smirked at her, gripping her bow, "I didn't say you'd get the girl. I just said I free you…to kill you."

The demon wailed angrily, "betrayed!" She charged at Lenna, hitting, and forcing her back against the wall. Her vision blurry for the moment, she rubbed her forehead trying to focus.

She couldn't see as Alistair and the others took care of the demon. Alistair not thinking of anything else, moved to touch Lenna's cheek, "Are you okay Lenna?" He looked at her feeling concerned.

Lenna nods rubbing her head, "I'm fine. Sorry." She stood up, stumbling some, as she is rubbing her head again, walking back to Matthias.

Matthias Hugged his daughter tight, "Thank the maker you are safe sweetie…Thank you wardens…"

Amalia hugs her father tight, "I'm so sorry I ran away daddy I was so scared." She was shivering afraid in her father's arms.

He kissed her cheek, and pet her back, "It's okay butterfly, you are safe now. The evil creatures are gone now…" He looked up to the warden, Lenna was smiling watching the two. "Thank you, warden, thank you…the phrase to activate Shale is 'Dulen Harn.' If you still want it that is." He picked up his daughter, "As for us, we are getting out of here while we still can. Thank you again. We owe you our lives…"

As the other two ran they all stood there for a moment while Lenna regained her focus. She took a drink of water and seemed to relax. She walked back up the seemingly beautiful path, leading them back up to the garden scene untouched with time. A Pigeon sat on Shale's shoulder hooting in her ear.

Lenna pointed the rod at Shale, and spoke in a stern voice, "Dulen Harn." And almost immediately they heard sounds of moving rock, the golem shifted more to look down as it moved its joints it had been years since it was able to move once again.

The golem sighed irritably, "I knew the day would come when someone would find the control rod once more, but you are not a mage, but you keep mage company it seems…what is it? What does it want?"

"It?" Lenna felt puzzled by the prospect of being called it.

"Yes, it. It who wield the control rod. What does it want."

Morrigan chuckled, 'And how do you know that she keeps the company of mages."

Shale chuckled, "These crystals are not just for show, I can sense the energies of its commands, and itself." She looked at Lenna who was still puzzled at the prospect of being called it.

"I stood here in this spot and watched the little villagers scurry around me for I don't know how long. Many, many years I suppose.

"Oh, you poor dear…" Leliana ferreted, "I could not imagine being stuck in such it must have been torture."

"I was beginning to enjoy the quiet. Tell me are all the villagers dead?" Shale asked hopefully.

"No, sorry to disappoint but I did save some of them."

"Pity…" She sighed.

"So…do you have a name?"

"Perhaps, I may have forgotten after all the years of being called 'golem.' 'golem do this, golem do that, do be a good golem and squash that insipid bandit. Golem pick me up I tire of walking." She seemed to get upset at the prospect of being called Golem again. "It does have the control rod doesn't it? I am awake, so it must…" She seemed puzzled realizing she did not feel the pull of the rod.

"Is something wrong?" She showed Shale the control Rod.

"I do not feel it, yet I see it…quick give me an order." Shale spoke seeming somewhat hopeful.

Lenna thought for a moment, "Walk over there." Lenna pointed.

Shale chuckled, "It orders me, but I do not feel compelled! The control rod is broken!"

"Shouldn't you feel happy about that? You have free will to do as you please."

"I suppose yes…but it has been many years since I have I suppose I have no memories beyond watching this village for so long…I have no purpose…I find myself lost." She said feeling dumbfounded. "What about it? It must have awoken me for some reasons. What did it intend to do with me?"

"Well, I had hoped to give you free will, so that part is done. And to rid this place of the dark spawn, that is also do. And make the offer for you to be a part of my company, should you choose to join me."

"What does it do that I could be potentially useful for?"

"I am a Grey Warden; my duty is to stop the blight. Anyone who is willing to help is welcome. Including you Shale, if you are so inclined."

"It refers to the darkspawn, the very creatures that destroyed this village…The darkspawn are an evil that must be destroyed…but not as evil as the birds damnable feathered fiends!" She calls out the birds who were circling the village. She got back on topic looking back at the Warden and her company, "Well I suppose there are two options, go with you, or go elsewhere…I know little of what is beyond this village. So, I will go with it for now. See where it takes me."

Alsitair moved closer to Lenna, "Are you certain you want to bring that thing with us? It could be dangerous…and it is very large…"

"Aye, I think she will make a great companion to join us."

"I will follow it about then for now…I am called Shale by the way."

Lenna smiled, "I am Lenna, I am pleased to meet you."

"This should be interesting, Shale cracks her neck intimidatingly. As they walked back to Bohdan, Sandal and the horses, Shale saw a bird on the ground and crushed it suddenly, all that was heard was a squawk, and then feathers flying they looked back and Shale gave them this expression of, 'what? I didn't do anything.' And they kept walking. Lenna could tell this was the start of a new friendship.

Bohdan and Sandal were amazed at their find, "Amazing!" Exclaimed Bohdan, "I have never seen a Golem as pretty as her have such free will!"

Shale looked at them, "Why does it stare at me? Do these crystals make me look fat…Warden it, would you mind redecorating me…I do not wish to look fat." Lenna smiled, "When we stop to make camp I will redecorate you Shale."

Cults and Dragons

With a village safe and survivors at least mostly safe. Lenna guide them carefully one the narrow road up to the small village of Haven at the top of the mountain, was their goal. They stopped near dusk and only a third of the way done with their pilgrimage, and made camp, it started to get cool, and there was a need for blankets, luckily Bohdan had gotten some while they had a few days left in the village near lake Calenhad.

Lenna made a simple stew out of some of the dried meat and hardtack (hard crackers made for traveling long distances without spoiling) rations, as well as some instant soup (a broth dried into pieces similar to buon cubes, but has the appearance of leather), and some wild herbs Leliana had found uncorrupted by the taint of darkspawn earlier. It boiled for a few minutes, before she served them all some, they stayed near the fire as they were not all used to the warmth. Although Shale was too busy killing birds to notice. Although she did not tired or hunger, so it was no wonder she didn't seem to care what the humanoids were doing, while they were stopped at least.

After a somewhat filling dinner, many turned in. They horse grazed near camp, being hitched to the wagon they generally only ate what was under their feet. Blankets were put one them to keep them from getting cold. Most of them knew how cold it could get in Fereldin one the frostbacks. Soon they all relaxed into their bed rolls and laid near the fire to keep mostly warm using a blanket to keep in the warmth. During the night something interesting happened, they were far enough up the mountain, it began to snow, and soon their campfire was extinguished by the cold snowflakes falling on it.

When they awoke the next morning, they were covered in a foot of freezing snow. They ate the last of the stew after they warmed it back up, the warmth of the stew seemed to revive them a little, before continuing one the road, they left the blankets one the horses to keep them warm, as they traveled. Up they continued and by mid-day of careful travel, they made it up the hill.

Two guards stood watch, 'halt!" Ordered the guard, "We do not allow people into haven...turn around and leave." Ordered the guard.

"We are just one a pilgrimage to see this great town hidden from the world, we mean no harm to the village."

"Well, I can only let five of you in. The rest will have to wait out here with the animals…"

After a long-hushed conversation, they agreed that Leliana would give a signal when it was time for the rest to join the fray. Her, Lenna, Whyne, Alistair, and Shale would go into the village and explore, see if they could find anything out, and should they get attacked, Leliana would give the sign if they were attacked. For a while it seemed deserted not even a kid was in the streets. They wandered through, and eventually found a store. Lenna went in, and while she spoke and distracted the shop keep, Leliana snuck into the back, and found to her horror found tortured and mangled corpses, she came out, bow at the ready.

The shop keeps panicked and pulled Lenna to him, holding a knife against her through. He could read the panic one Alistairs face, until lenna elbowed him in the kidney, gripping his arm making him drop the knife, then she stomped on his foot, shoved her elbow up to break his nose, and kicked him in the groin, he fell to the ground whimpering some, and suddenly stopped, Lelliana had shot the man in the head. Alistair regained his composure acting like nothing happened. But Whyne could read between the lines, she had once given a similar look to someone. She grew some concern. But kept quiet for the moment.

As they got out of the store, Leliana gave the call, and Zevran slit one guards through and Sten ran the other through with his sword, Morigan, Sten and Zevran joined them, but now they were found out. People came pouring from houses with weapons to attack them. Although at this point, how could this be smart?

But they didn't stop to question the fanatics, and instead, Lelliana and Lenna shot down quite a few of them, as they got closer in range, Morrigan and Whyne joined in. And Shale decided she was brave enough to go charging at some people, since the arrows kind of bounced off her.

The towns people were not a large threat, but they put them down. Lenna and Leliana moved in, and took the quivers off of a few dead people, refilling their quivers. They charged up the snowy hill, to what looked like a cathedral, met with more resistance they made quick work of them, and continued up the hill until they were in front of the cathedral.

Lenna feeling quite unhappy at the moment, calmed herself and walked in. Followed by the rest of her group.

Many of those who were praying looked back to the group who had just wandered in from outside. "Revered Father who are they?" Asked one of the seemingly terrified women.

"calm yourselves my children. They are just outsiders." He looks at them.

"Yes, we are. and you are running a cult that's killing people. Not a chantry 'revered father.'"

"That's quite persuasions. Since you came into our town and we didn't even want you here. I will give you one more chance to leave."

"Then I guess we are both disappointed. Because we are not leaving without the urn."

He growls, frowning at him, as he sent a frost bolt at Lenna's chest, Alistair, forced Lenna aside, holding up his shield, as the spell hit it like a snowball. Lenna pulled out her bow, and shot the shoulder he held his staff in, forcing him to grunt and drop it. Suddenly his cultists, and the three guards in the room. Sten, and Shale rushed in. Shale just seemed to like punching them and making a squishing sound when their fleshy bodies met her stone knuckles. Lenna ducked back, and picked off any who needed it, at this point Whyne and Morrigan were searching for secret rooms, places that could possibly hide the urn of sacred ashes.

After slaying the andrastae fanatics, Lenna walked over to Revered father Eirrik, and searched him for any clues, she found nothing one him, and moved to the other side of the altar, where she found a hidden lever, she pushed it, and it opened a wall making leliana jumped, "I just checked that area." She seemed bewildered. They heard a voice speaking weakly

"So... come to finish the job now?" Asked a rather older man who was one the ground, he looked rather badly wounded.

Whyne rushed over to him, starting to mend what was wrong with him without even asking.

"That answer your question? I would assume since you were stabbed by someone who was not one of those people, that you are not a cultist, and likely you are the man I came all this way looking for."

he looked up to Lenna a little surprised, "You came all this way looking for me? Why?"

"You are brother genitivi yes? You've been looking for the urn of sacred ashes?"

"Why yes, I am and I have. Are you too a scholar looking for the urn as well? How fascinating! I thought I was the only one who was attempting this pilgrimage!" He said enthusiastically.

"In a manner of speaking yes. I am a grey warden we are attempting to stop the blight, and one of the people we must speak with has only the hope of Andrastes ashes to wake up."

"Oh dear. Well, I am correct…" Alistair moved to help the older man up.

genitivi grunted some as he stood up, "Thank you my son." He leads the rest to another secret door that lead underground toward the temple, 'This will be the safer route to the temple." Lenna grabbed a torch from the wall, and followed behind him, Whyne simply made her staff glow to make a second light to follow up the rear. The tunnel was rather small, dark, and cold due to all the snow one the flow which lenna felt was rather odd but didn't question it. After a few minutes of traveling down the tunnel, they came out in an antechamber filled with snow, that was light and fluffy, as though it had just fallen. It was deep at least two feet worth of snow. Lenna and the others moved forward with awe.

"I am rather glad you and your friends came along when you did. As I am not sure how to continue through, but I doubt the cultists will just let us walk in. I will stay here and document what I can about the antechamber there is much to discover. do come back and tell me all about what you find." He smiled excitedly and started looking things over.

Lenna looked at him and sighed, "Sten will you stay with him and make sure no one kills him."

Sten grunted and looked the man, "I am not a babysitter…"

"You are right, I am sorry Sten. Zevran, will you stay with Brother Genitivi and make sure none of the cult members kill Brother Genativi?"

"But of course." He bowed courteously.

Zevran stayed behind with Genativi. Lenna and the others set off to start the gauntlet, although they did not know what was waiting for them. as the continued into the antechamber, they heard more of the Cultists, Lenna and leliana drew their bows, taking two of them out, and getting their attention, as others looked around they took another shot. the displeased cultists charged for them, Sten Alistair, and tanka breaking from behind them, charging forward. to greet them.

Rarely did battle last long between the archers and the mage back up. They moved closer and found a locked door. lenna searched the cultists, finding nothing, she took a torch, and they went down the side entrances, looking for a way to open the door.

It took a while to find, but at last in another hidden church they found the key in a hidden office, along with some interesting tomes the chantry might be interested in, taking those with them. the moved back to the door opening it and continuing through the underground passage. It was long and eerily quiet most times. Other times filled with cultists, or dragonlings, or even mabari's. it was a hard fight, and at one point they came to a fork in the road, accidentally going down the wrong path. Making quick work of some mages and dragonlings.

As they were starting to see daylight again they were halted by a large group of cultists.

"Halt whoever you are...you have made your intentions clear, you wish to get to the final resting place of Andrastae, well look no further. You see Andrastae has been reborn as a dragon. But she is stuck here because her previous form has not been destroyed we have argued with the spirit, but he will not let us through. maybe he will let you through though...If you promise to poison the ashes of Andraste so that she can be reborn we will let you through no problem. What do you say."

Lenna scoffed at them, "You think I would poison the ashes of our savior! Never!" She shouts, shooting their mage in the throat, he didn't die from it, but it now came harder for him to cast spells, she fell back as Tanka left from beside her, followed by Sten and Alistair to attack them. Lenna kept her eyes peeled as did Leliana for people in the shadows.

Although they did not expect a dragon. It snuck up behind them where they were standing, they had assumed Whyne and Morrigan were still standing behind them, suddenly the dragon roared, knocking them forward with a lot of force. Lenna managed to keep her footing, jumping up as she twisted her body around shooting at the dragon. Landing just behind Alistair. She tensed as an arrow barely missed Alistair and vanished.

She put her bow away, taking one of her swords out, snapping off the shaft of the arrow, as she charged the dragon, dodging his fire breath, leaping up again, keeping her hands tucked in, as she landed behind it, stabbed into its back, it roared, and turned around lashing her with its tail against a wall, she fell back hitting her head hard once more. Coming to she woke up in a tent. They had set up camp after she took the bad spill, no one had noticed her shoulder yet, as she could steal feel the arrow in, Alistair came in and was blushing some.

"Are you alright Lenna?"

She nods, "for the most part… could you do me a favor?" She asked wincing some as she pushed herself up.

"Sure...are you okay? You look like you're in pain…"

"Well, getting an arrow to the back will do that…"

"What? Should I get Whyne?"

"don't bother her for something so minor...just help me get undressed and take the arrow head out. It should be fine."

((First time Will be posted separately to ensure that minors who read this do not read something that is beyond them.))

 **Pilgrimage**

Lenna woke up early the next morning feeling warmer than usual, she looked over at Alistair blushing some as she remembered what happened last night. He was still out of it, dead asleep, she nuzzled into the warmth of his chest, waiting there for just a few more minutes before she felt his arms tighten as he turned his gaze to the top of her red messy hair. Her eyes met his and a silent tender gaze was shared.

Lenna leaned up and kissed him gently, "We should get ready to go."

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back down, 'What's the rush all of a sudden?"

He asked, "Well, I just figure the archdemon will not wait for us, and Eamon is not awake either and we haven't even started on the treaties."

He sighs, "You and your logic…" He kisses her deeply, as they both prepared for the day ahead of them.

They helped take down the rest of the campsite. No one seemed to really say anything. They exited the cave finally meeting with sunlight again, although they thought the sun would warm them sun, until they remembered they were atop a mountain, they continued one, before they heard something causing them to hide once more.

they heard the roar of an angry dragon that landed on the cliff near the door they needed. Lenna sighed, "Fuck…"

Sten smirked looking up at the dragon, he seemed to enjoy foes who were bigger, and worthier then he so he could prove his worth against them.

They spoke in quiet for an hour, knowing they would have to fight this foe to get past it. So as they prepared, for the battle ahead, the dragon just seemed to stare at them in amusement. Likely thinking something along the lines of, 'look appetizers!'

When they were clear one their plan. Shale, and Leliana ran up, Leliana shot at the dragon whom seemed amused when one of her arrows landed in its soft underbelly. It roared loud and flew down, making the earth shake. leliana vanished, getting a good vantage point with Lenna, Morrigan, and Whyne.

Alistair and Sten came at it from slashing at its ankles. Tanka stayed back, realizing this might not be a fight she would want to help in.

It was a fight lasting hour, their armor singed, low one arrows and Lyrium, finally it died. they took deep breaths looking at it quietly, they decided to skin the dragon, extract some blood from it, and some teeth. knowing they would not be able to take the bones with them. As it was, tanning the leather would take hours.

"I think we should rest before we try to go into the temple...I don't want to know what is hiding in there…" lenna huffed.

They went back into the cave, knowing it was rather safe, and set up the tents again. Lenna rolled her shoulder, and later in the day had Alistair check it. He would note she pulled out a stitch, having to go through the uncomfortable experience again of him stitching up her shoulder, but there was much less tension this time, then last time. After he finished stitching up her shoulder, he kissed her other one gently, "That was a bad fight...I hope that will not happen again…"

"Well, there is a second dragon we have to kill still."

He sighed, resting his head one her shoulder, "Don't remind me…"

They two of them relaxed with each other falling asleep once again, only to wake early in the morning, they were sore, cold, and tired. Exausted, but they had to continue on. Brave the coming storm.

After a hot meal they russled up their strength, and marched one back outside past the mangled dragon corpse which began to freeze. They entered inside the ruined chapel finally. They were greeted by a noble knight adorned in mithril armor waiting for them.

He looks to them, "Greetings to you pilgrims. I am the guardian, the protector of the Urn of Sacred Ashes." He spoke in an ethereal voice. "I have waited years for this."

"For what?" Lenna asked seeming puzzled by his statement.

"You are the first to arrive in a very long time. It has been my duty, my life to protect the urn, and prepare the way for the faithful who come to revere Andraste. For many a year I have been here and I shall remain until my task is done and the imperium has crumbled into the sea."

"So your task will never finish?" She asked curiously.

"Prehaps, or perhaps this if the beginning of the end. When my brethren and I carried Andraste from tevinter to this sanctuary we vowed to revere her memory and guard her forever. But they have lost their way, they have forgotten Andraste, and their promise."

"I would like to see the urn." Lenna stated.

"You have come to honor Andraste, and so you shall if you prove yourself worthy."

"How do I do that?"

"It is not my place to decide your worthiness the gauntlet does that. If you are found worthy you will see the urn and be allowed to take a small punch of the ashes for yourself. If not…" He trailed off.

"Sounds easy enough…how do I start."

"Before you go there is something I must ask. I see the path that led you here was not easy…there is suffering in your past, your suffering and the suffering of others. By the time you reached your fathers side, he was broken, dying, bleeding out…tell me, did you fail your father? Do you feel if you were a little stronger you could have saved him?"  
"No…I placed my trust blindly in someone we had known and trusted for years. But now I know better than to trust blindly. I could not have saved my parents. But I know they died to give me a better chance in escaping."

"Then you do not dwell on your mistakes, not yours or someone elses." Said the guarding seeming to have an interested tone. "I would allow your party to move forward, but you may only be accompanied by three others apart from yourself. The others may wait back at the entrance for your return."

Lenna turned to her friends, and decided Leliana, Alistair, and Whyne would continue on with her.

The guardian turned to her three companions, first to Alistair, "Alistair, knight and warden…you wonder if things would have been different if you were with Duncan on the battlefield. You could have taken the killing blow. You wonder don't you, if you should have died and not him?"

Alistairs heart sank and he looked down, "I…yes I do wonder if I had been able to save Duncan everything would be better. If I'd just had a chance…maybe things would be different…"

Whyne interrupted, "Ask your question Guardian, I am ready." She stated matter of factly.

"You are a worthy advisor, ready with a word of wisdom. Do you wonder if you spout only platitudes, burned into your mind in the distant past? Perhaps you are only a tool used to spread the word of the circle and the chantry. Does doubt ever chip away at your truths?" the guardian questioned.

"You frame the statement in the form of a question you already know the answers to. There is no sense in attempting to hide. Of course I doubt at times. Only a fool is completely certain of himself."

He turned to Leliana, "And you, why do you say the maker speaks to you, when all know that the maker has left? He spoke only to Andraste. Do you believe yourself her equal?"

Leliana got a saddened look on her face, confused, and conflicted, "I never said that! I-."

The guardian cut her off, "In orlais you were **someone**. In Lothering you feared you would lose yourself, become a drab sister, and disappear. When your brothers and sisters of the cloister critized you for what you professed you were hurt but also you reveled in it. It made you special you enjoyed the attention, even if it were negative."

"You are saying I made it up? For attention, I did not, I know what I believe Guardian."

The guardian was pleased with their answers, "The way is open. I wish you luck, and may you find what you seek." He bowed pleasantly.

Entering a room with eight spirits four one each side of the room.

They approached a woman with red hair, and a solemn look one her face. She looked up to Lenna, "Echoes from a shadow realm, whispers of things yet to come. Thought's strange sister dwells in night, is swept away by dawning light. Of what do I speak?"

Lenna thought for a few moments before answering, "Dreams." She spoke confidently.

The woman bowed her head, and began to speak once more, "A dream came upon me, as my daughter slumbered beneath my heart. It told of her life and her betrayal and death. I am sorrow and regret. I am a mother weeping bitter tears for a daughter she could not save" The woman turned into a wisp one the last word, vanishing into the door, seeming to become a part of it.

Lenna approached the next spirit, this one bore red hair as well, but ti was short, and her dress seemed more that of a farm hand. "The smallest lark could carry it, while a strong man might not. Of what do I speak?"

She thought for a moment, she assumed by the fact that she was meaning that even the smallest person could carry it, it couldn't be heavy, finally she took a leap of faith, "A tune?"

As the woman vanished they listened to her, "Yes. I was Andraste's dearest friend in childhood, and always we would sing. She celebrated the beauty of life, and all who heard her would be filled with joy. They say The Maker himself was moved by Andraste's song, and then she sang no more of simple things."

An elf with a bald head was next, his tattoos decorated his face," I'd neither a guest nor a trespasser be. In this place I belong, that belongs also to me."

She was cholked up a little as she spoke the next answer, "H-..." She cleared her throat, "Home."

The elf too vanished, "It was my dream for the people to have a home of their own, where we would have no masters but ourselves. The enemy of my enemy is my friend, and thus we followed Andraste, against the Imperium. But she was betrayed, and so were we."

A woman with a harsh voice spoke next, "An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth. The debt of blood must be paid in full. Of what do I speak?"

It took lenna little to answer this question, she had been thinking of this for a while, "Vengeance."

She spoke and vanished, "I am justice. I am vengeance. Blood can only be repaid in blood."

A man in a helm spoke in a deep voice, "A poison of the soul, passion's cruel counterpart; from love she grows, till love lies slain. Of what do I speak?"

"Jealousy." She said observing him.

His voice lingered as he too vanished, "I loved Her too, but what man can compare with a god?"

A clearly balding man stood in full armor with a defeated look upon his face, "The bones of the world stretch towards the sky's embrace. Veiled in white, like a bride greeting her groom. Of what do I speak?"

"Mountains?" She asked seeming puzzled by that one but given their location she figured she might be right.

The man bowed his head, and spoke solem voice once more, "Yes. I carried Andraste's Ashes out of Tevinter into the mountains to the east where She could gaze ever into Her Maker's sky... No more fitting a tomb than this could we find." and faded into the door. Only two remained.

A man in what would be considered mage robes with a sword on his back stood next. "She wields the broken sword and separates true kings from tyrants. Of what do I speak?"

"Mercy." Lenna stated simply.

The mage too vanished, "I am the penitent sinner who shows compassion in hope that compassion will be shown to him."

A man with dark hair stood in the room, the final spirit, No man has seen it but all men know it. Lighter than air, sharper than any sword. Comes from nothing but would fell the strongest armies. Of what do I speak?"

Lenna seemed puzzled, it was almost a trick question, finally she went with her gut, "Hunger?"

The spirit bowed, and spoke, "I am Cathaire, disciple of Andraste and commander of her armies. I saw all these things done and knew that He smiled on us." before vanishing.

As they entered the next room lenna's eyes widened and her heart skipped a beat as she saw her father standing there smiling at her. she walked a little faster, her heart beating quicker as they reached the end of the hall.

Entering a room with eight spirits four one each side of the room.

They approached a woman with red hair, and a solemn look one her face. She looked up to Lenna, "Echoes from a shadow realm, whispers of things yet to come. Thought's strange sister dwells in night, is swept away by dawning light. Of what do I speak?"

Lenna thought for a few moments before answering, "Dreams." She spoke confidently.

The woman bowed her head, and began to speak once more, "A dream came upon me, as my daughter slumbered beneath my heart. It told of her life and her betrayal and death. I am sorrow and regret. I am a mother weeping bitter tears for a daughter she could not save" The woman turned into a wisp one the last word, vanishing into the door, seeming to become a part of it.

Lenna approached the next spirit, this one bore red hair as well, but ti was short, and her dress seemed more that of a farm hand. "The smallest lark could carry it, while a strong man might not. Of what do I speak?"

She thought for a moment, she assumed by the fact that she was meaning that even the smallest person could carry it, it couldn't be heavy, finally she took a leap of faith, "A tune?"

As the woman vanished they listened to her, "Yes. I was Andraste's dearest friend in childhood, and always we would sing. She celebrated the beauty of life, and all who heard her would be filled with joy. They say The Maker himself was moved by Andraste's song, and then she sang no more of simple things."

An elf with a bald head was next, his tattoos decorated his face, "I'd neither a guest nor a trespasser be. In this place I belong, that belongs also to me."

She was choked up a little as she spoke the next answer, "H-..." She cleared her throat, "Home."

The elf too vanished, "It was my dream for the people to have a home of their own, where we would have no masters but ourselves. The enemy of my enemy is my friend, and thus we followed Andraste, against the Imperium. But she was betrayed, and so were we."

A woman with a harsh voice spoke next, "An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth. The debt of blood must be paid in full. Of what do I speak?"

It took lenna little to answer this question, she had been thinking of this for a while, "Vengeance."

She spoke and vanished, "I am justice. I am vengeance. Blood can only be repaid in blood."

A man in a helm spoke in a deep voice, "A poison of the soul, passion's cruel counterpart; from love she grows, till love lies slain. Of what do I speak?"

"Jealousy." She said observing him.

His voice lingered as he too vanished, "I loved Her too, but what man can compare with a god?"

A clearly balding man stood in full armor with a defeated look upon his face, "The bones of the world stretch towards the sky's embrace. Veiled in white, like a bride greeting her groom. Of what do I speak?"

"Mountains?" She asked seeming puzzled by that one but given their location she figured she might be right.

The man bowed his head, and spoke solemn voice once more, "Yes. I carried Andraste's Ashes out of Tevinter into the mountains to the east where She could gaze ever into Her Maker's sky... No more fitting a tomb than this could we find." and faded into the door. Only two remained.

A man in what would be considered mage robes with a sword on his back stood next. "She wields the broken sword and separates true kings from tyrants. Of what do I speak?"

"Mercy." Lenna stated simply.

The mage too vanished, "I am the penitent sinner who shows compassion in hope that compassion will be shown to him."

A man with dark hair stood in the room, the final spirit, No man has seen it but all men know it. Lighter than air, sharper than any sword. Comes from nothing but would fell the strongest armies. Of what do I speak?"

Lenna seemed puzzled, it was almost a trick question, finally she went with her gut, "Hunger?"

The spirit bowed, and spoke, "I am Cathaire, disciple of Andraste and commander of her armies. I saw all these things done and knew that He smiled on us." before vanishing.

As the large door opened Lenna and her companions walked through

"F-father.." she said tears running down her cheek.

"My dearest child…know that I am gone and none of your wishes will bring me back. Let go of the pain, accept it. Let it go. Free yourself, it is time to move on. You have a long road ahead of you, and you must be prepared. So, I leave this with you, I know you will do great things pup."

She looked down at the amulet that allowed her to look back at herself, a tear fell onto the glass, but she put it away, steeled herself, and kept going. The spirit was right. She did all she could to try and save her father. All she could do now was uphold his teachings, and show him he was right to trust her. She walked down the hall to find four shadows of her and her companions.

Lenna stayed back and shot at them with Whyne and Leliana. Alistair rolled shield arm shoulder, and charged his own shade to keep them at bay. It was not a long fight, they had been fighting with one another for awhile now and had gotten comfortable with one another.

As the shades vanished, Lenna inspected the room finding nothing of importance, then they entered the next room.

To find a hole in the middle of the room.

"It looks like a puzzle…" Lenna moved to touch one of the squares, and it lit up something cause something in the bridge to be more solid. For hours they walked around the plates to see what plates needed to be lit up in what order. Whyne took notes, so it would be less dangerous for them to attempt this.

Lenna took a drink of water before they started once more. Lenna wasn't about to let anyone else put their lives at risk, besides it reminded her of a game she used to play as a child. Whyne instructed the others where to stand and who was to move and who wasn't.

No one dared to make a wrong step not knowing what would happen if Lenna fell. She was in the middle of the bridge on what felt like an island in the middle of a vast sea or emptiness.

When she finally made it across she fell to her knees on the solid floor, the bridge appeared solid, and their work was done. They accompanied her on the other side of the bridge. But Lenna couldn't hear anything but her heart beating in her ears. She smiled at them.

"That was great work. I do not know what would have happened if I would have fallen. But I had faith none of you would have let me fall."

"Of course not dear, you are a friend to us." Whyne smiled, the other two agreeing, Alistair helped Lenna up, as they went to the next, and final area.

She looked around the room, an altar stood before fire, with an inscription reading, "cast off the trappings of worldly life and cloak yourself in the goodness of spirit, king and slave, lord and beggar; be born anew in the marker's sight."

She began to disrobe, clearly not shy, as the rest of her companions did the same, trusting Lenna's judgement. They placed their armor and weapons on the alter. Lenna approached the flame feeling their warmth, took a deep breath, and past through followed by her allies.

Suddenly the guardian appeared on the other side of the fire, "You have been through the trials of the gauntlet, walked the path of Andraste and like her, you have been cleansed. You prove to be worthy, pilgrim, approach the sacred Ashes."

As they completed this part, Lenna approached the urn, bowing, and praying at it, before taking a pinch of the holy ashes, and placing them into a pouch.

Leliana was fascinated, "I never would have imagined laying my eyes on the urn of sacred ashes…I do not know what to say!" She exclaimed breathlessly.

"I did not believe it possible to find the final resting place…but here she is." Alistair stammered.

"I could not have asked for a greater honor than to be here. I will never forget this feeling." Whyne said taking in everything, trying to make sure she would remember this forever.

Lenna said nothing, as they returned the way they came not wishing the soil this room with their armor clattering around.

It took a few hours to return to Brother Genitivi and the rest of their companions.

Genitivi was thrilled to hear what they did, "Welcome back! You were gone a long time, Well did you find it?" He asked anxiously.

Lenna showed himthe pouch of ashes, and he peered inside, "Is that…oh there is some…no..oh maker, I am unworthy to look upon…What was it like? Coming to the urn I mean." He looked up to Lenna with excitement.

"It was interesting, we had to go through a gauntlet of tasks to prove ourselves worthy to approach her final resting place. A guardian oversees the trials, and the protection of her resting place. The cult was supposed to assist pilgrims to make the journey. Although it seems they had lost their way."

"You are a very fortunate person. And so am I. Prehaps my research will not seem to much like blasphemy to the chantry now. We must organize an expedition, there is so much history it must be studied, and pilgrims should be allowed to come to the urn!" Genetivi was getting very excited.

"Hah! Lets how theres a lot of Andraste to go around then." Alistair scoffed.

"I must return home, I have much to do. If you ever find yourself in Denerim please visit me."

"I cannot allow you to do that…this is truly a hallowed sight, but if all come, then the most sacred artifact of the church will be lost to greed."  
"You can't do this!" Genitivi tried to run, But Lenna was too quick, she shot him in the back of the neck killing him instantly.

"Why would you do something like that…" Whyne was in shock.

"How could you kill him he was going to change the world!" Leliana cried.

"He was going to defile her resting place. It should be shared with all. But if all are allowed to take the ashes as they want, soon there will be nothing left of Andraste, and we will have defiled the maker's chosen. I do not wish that to happen. So hate me if you must but you know I am right."

Lenna was right, although they did not agree with her, besides Alistair who was happy she had killed him. Eventually Whyne and Leliana would forgive her, the others seemed to have no opinion.

Later that night at camp Leliana came to speak with Lenna, "You've seen and touched Andraste's ashes. They are the holiest thing on this earth the remains of the makers chosen."

"Aye, it is amazing to think what kind of power they hold. It is remarkable." She smiled.

"I do not know if I am worthy to look upon her."

"She fought ofr all of us, she belongs to all of us, of course you are." Lenna smiled, patting Leliana's shoulder.

"well yes, of course, but it is still something to be in awe of!" Leliana smiled.

It was a two day journey back to Redcliffe, but their arrival was welcomed.

"Have you found them?" Teagan asked.

"Yes. We have. I hope this works.." Lenna and Alistair followed Teagan up to where Isolde was waiting by her husband nervously.

Lenna took the ashed and sprinkled them over the Arl, who soon began to stir from his coma. His eyes fluttered, and opened, and he sat up. No one questioned why or how, they were just thankful that he finally awoke.

His throat was hoarse and dry, "Wh-where am I?" He asked looking around a seemingly unfamiliar room.

Teagan came to his brothers side, "Be calm brother. You have been ill for a very long time. Do you remember nothing?" He asked his brother.

"Teagan?" Eamond began, "What are you doing here? Where is Isolde?"

"I am here, my husband." She wrapped her fingers around his to comfort him, feeling him relax at her gentle touch.

"And Conor, where is our son?"

"He lives, although many others are dead…there is much to tell you, husband." Isolde got an ashamed look on her face.

Lenna and Alistair left the room, giving the three some time to talk.

The last they heard was, "Dead? Then it was not a dream…" And the door closed.


	6. Chapter 19

**On the road again**

It was not a very long Journey from Redcliffe, but finally Arl Eamond was awake and quite displeased one what was going one in Fereldin.

"Honestly of all the times for blight and public unrest!" He rubbed his forehead tiredly.

"We have to do something about this…"

"Well, we still need to go to Orzimar and speak with the elves which I doubt it will be as easy as this has all been," Lenna replied.

"Yes, do that. And when you are ready to return here. By then I will have the process of the lands meet started. And for your service to Redcliffe, I proclaim you all champions of Redcliffe." Eamond seemed to walk off, starting his work.

Lenna looked to Alistair, and the group set off again almost immediately. but before they could, Alistair pulled Lenna aside, "I need to tell you something…"

"Are you going to tell me your mother was a mage or something?" She teased.

"What? No... I just I really like you Lenna, and I have never liked someone like this… and I can never figure out if you like-."

Before he could finish his statement Lenna had wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him deeply, for a long few minutes, her small figure was pressed up against his armor, his hands slid up her waist to her lower back, wrapping his arms around her as they shared a tender moment.

Finally, their lips parted and her eyes fluttered open once more, she smiled up at him and he was blushing heavily, he had never shared such a powerful kiss before.

"Yes Alistair, I do love you too. I've just been waiting for you to ask."

He smiled back at her, as he pets her cheek softly, "I am glad Lenna Thank you." He kissed her again before pressing his head into hers. "Does this mean we are together?"

Lenna pets his cheek, "So long as you want me yes."

Her hand moved down his chest softly, but he stopped it, "Not in front of the others…they are staring at us.."

Lenna seemed confused, "I was just petting your chest?"

"Oh...well that is fine...but let's hurry before they come looking…"

Lenna pet his cheek, kissing him once more before they started heading back, "I understand, let's go."

She smiled at him, before moving toward the horses. they didn't really notice, but most of their friends had just seen the kiss they shared, and were not sure entirely what was going on, yet had very creative ideas.

They were back on the road once more. It seemed like they were constantly on the move all over Fereldin nowadays. They headed north up to Orzimar, the last standing of the dwarves. But within a few hours, they stopped to make camp once more. All around them was the forest, with the risk of darkspawn around every corner.

They slept in shifts, Alistair taking the first watch, nothing seemed to happen, and he sat there sharpening his sword. He woke up Zevran to take the next watch.

Zevran smirked, "Enjoy your night with her. You know if you need some more energy, I have these special herbs that could help."

Alistair just shook his head, attempting to ignore him as he went to his own tent, trying to disprove his thoughts.

Finally, it was Lenna's watch early in the morning, she sat thereby the embers of the fire, everything seemed quiet, and she shot into the forest, killing a lurking darkspawn. She seemed to prefer this time of the morning, as the sun started to rise and set the sky ablaze.

Lenna was feeding and watering the horses as others were just barely getting ready for the day. Finally, others began to stir as they smelled the great scent of a warm morning soup waiting for them. They gathered around the fire and started eating as they were starving.


	7. Chapter 20

**The Gates of Orzamar**

It was a pure blue sky as they had started riding up the road toward the Frostback mountains and to the gates of Orzammar. They hitched the horses.

Bohdan looked up at Lenna, "Well, I would offer to come into Orzammar, but the boy and I would rather stay out here. We will watch over your horses' warden."

Lenna nods, shaking his hand, and offers him some gold, "Take care of yourselves, we will keep you posted my friend."

Bohdan nods, and Bodan and Sandal set up their vending stall to maybe get some business while they were there.

They heard muffled tones of three men shouting at the dwarf guarding the gate, "King Loghain will not suffer this insult of delay of his appointed messenger!" He shouted seeming insulted this dwarf did not give him the respect he was _clearly_ entitled to.

The the lead dwarf looks at the three, "Veta!" He shouts, "I cannot allow entry at this time, this land is held in the trust to the sovereign dwarven kings."

"King Loghain demands the allegiance of the deshyr or lords of whatever you call them in your assembly! I am his messenger let me in!" He demanded impatiently.

"I do not care if you are the king's wiper, Orzammar will have none but its own until our throne is settled!"

Lenna approached the situation, her hand on her sword, knowing it was likely to get violent. Alistair stood between her and the three men of loghains.

"I have an urgent need to get into Orzammar please." The young woman stood straight looking the dwarf in the eyes as she spoke.

Lohgain's men looked to her, "Mine is more important then yours I assure you."

The dwarf sighed rubbing his head, "Your business will wait. Orzammar must limit outside influence until the throne is settled. No one gets in." The dwarf said sternly.

Lenna pulled out a treaty, "I have this, promising the Grey Wardens Orzammar's aid in the event of a blight."

The dwarven guard took the treaty looking it over, to see for its authentication.

"A grey warden! You cannot permit them in! They were responsible for our king's death! They are enemies of Fereldin!" The human snarled.

Lenna flashed an angered look, "I am not the one who retreated during battle. Why don't you ask your _faithful_ king who truly left the battleground that day and left our king to die."

"You will eat those words warden!" He gripped his sword, starting to pull it from his sheath as Alistair shield bashed the man had drawn his sword with his other hand.

"I suggest you decide to live to fight another day unless you really want to try it…" He motioned to the large group of people standing behind Lenna. The three of them retreated not bothering to try and attack them.

The dwarf looks up, "This is the royal seal, that means only the assembly is authorized to address this. You may pass grey warden...and your friends." He looked past her to the group of people, "But do not cause trouble please." The two dwarves behind him opened the doors. Lenna guides her friends through, as Morrigan is the last to enter, the doors slam behind them. They walk through the hall of paragons. And Shale stares curiously at these as if they brought back some old memory she could not grasp. She kept pace with them, marveling at it, feeling at home.

They walk through another doorway, pausing to see two clearly noble dwarves arguing with each other.

The older one spoke, "The assembly makes a king and a king who nominates his successor, none is carried in the blood."

"Or as now, as someone tries to sue the assembly to make a coo." The younger dwarf sneered. "Who is to say what my father said in his final hours? When the usurper Haromont was the only one by his side?"

"I will have you thrown in prison!" the older dwarf, presumably Harromont, shouted seeming offended.

"You have bitten off more than you can chew!" The younger dwarf shouted.

Some of the guard had the time to come at this point, "Handlers! Separated these deshyrs in the Diamond Quarter! I will not have Bhelen incite a riot!" The leader clearly ordered.

"You will not speak that way about the man who should be king!" another dwarf spoke, who Lenna could only assume was this "Bhelen's" bodyguard. The man charged with an axe, hooking it around the guard's leg, pulling it out from under him and cutting the man's head off.

Lenna gripped her blade feeling that a riot was truly about to start.

Harrowmont was helped up by one of the guards, and hurried off in the direction Lenna would assume this Diamond quarter was. Bhelen and his bodyguard who had just committed murder scurried off to the diamond Quarter as well. Lenna let go of her sword at this point, calming down as a dwarf guard now approached them.

He marched over shouting at Bhelen, "You stone-blind idiots! I won't have fighting in the commons! Especially in front of outsiders!"

Lenna moved to meet the dwarf seeming utterly confused as to what just happened and how a riot essentially died down by itself.

Leliana spoke in the background marveling at the dwarven hall, "I have never seen, yet heard stories of the halls of the dwarven kings, but the stories do it no justice. It is harsh, yet beautiful."

"Aye, it is quite grand." Whyne replied looking around.

"Have you seen those tiny pig-like burrowing animals? They are so adorable, I have only seen pictures, but I wish I could have one as a pet."

Morrigan sighed, "Aye just what we need another pet to go through my bag." She stared at Tanka.

Tanka whined sweetly, and nuzzled Morrigan's leg. Morrigan sighed and pet the dog, "You drool monster…" She sighed.

"It feels familiar here but I do not know why." Shale spoke. But all went quiet as Lenna approached the guard.

"I find that sodding fool I'll have him in the legion.." The dwarf grumbled and looked up at the human. "Veta, surfacer! I am bid to let you walk the commons, but keep your place, warden or not I want to order." He warned the warden hoping this outsider would not bring more chaos.

"I understand. However, I need to know who I might speak with about the treaty I have that promises Orzammar's aid if I blight were ever to come again."

The dwarf sighed, "Surface problems. Well, we have no king to hear you. You can join the shouting match at the Assembly in the Diamond Quarter if you want. Bunch of Deshyr lords Bickering over sand. Bhelen, Harrowmont…is one so different? No paragons here."

"Paragons?" Lenna seemed puzzled.

"They are the elite of the dwarven culture. The pinnacle of dwarven excellence." The guard explained, "The door you just came from has many statues of a lot of our paragons. The plaques they bare give the explanation to why they were considered paragons to our society."

"So, why should I not speak to Bhelen and Harrowmont? They seem like the ones to speak with."

"The have locked themselves away for dear of each other. As you have seen keeping order down among us is working people is impossible. No place for a proper lord. Bhelen speaks through his second, Cartag Gavorn, in the Assembly. Whereas Lord Harrowmont speaks through Dulin Forender from his estate."

"Well, I will be off to this Assembly. I thank you for your help."

"Of course. Just follow the signs you should be able to find it."


	8. Chapter 21

**A city in Turmoil**

As Lenna walked away she heard others speaking, and a woman caught her attention, "did you see that!" The woman exclaimed in disgust. "I cannot _believe_ what this city has come to. This would never have happened when Endrin was alive.."

"Who is Endrin?" Lenna turned to the woman asking.

The woman seem shocked, "Endrin Aiducan was the last king, who returned to the stone three weeks ago. The poor man had two sons, and a daughter, Bhelen the youngest, and the only remaining. The eldest was slew by the middle, and the middle, the daughter, sent into the deep roads to pay for his crimes of murdering his brother supposedly. Endrin ordered his son away from his death bed and embraced Lord Harrowmont, realizing that his own son had caused the turmoil in his family. He embraced Lord Harrowmont as his heir, but Bhelen would not have it."

"Can I know more about what Bhelen did?"

"Of course, everyone knows that Bhelen killed his eldest brother, and let his sister, take the blame. She was cast into the deep roads, where we assume she was overwhelmed and died, as is the punishment in our society. Many question whether Endrin died of natural causes, or whether Bhelen helped him along!" the woman snarled.

Lenna nods, and realized it would be best to speak with Lord Harrowmont. "Thank you ma'am. I appreciate your time."

The woman nods, and let Lenna and her friends leave. Lenna looked back at Alistair and they walked, "We may need to find an inn I have a feeling this will likely take more than a week at least…"

Alistair nods, "Aye, after we talk to this assembly, I think that maybe we should back Harrowmont."

Lenna nods, "I would not back someone who has left a blood trail as Bhelen has."

They get to a door being guarded by a guard. He opened the door to the diamond quarter, and the group walked through and looked around keeping an eye out until they are able to find the assembly hall.

Lenna looked back at her friends, "Alistair and I will go in, wait out here. We don't want to crowd the assembly. We will be back as soon as we can."

They nod, most of them seemed to understand, Sten did not but seemed to just nod with everyone else rather than question it.

The two wardens walked into the desolate appearing hall with an open door, Lenna and Alistair stood at the top of the stairs listening quietly. Lenna was familiar with this kind of arguing growing up in politics. They kept arguing about who should be king, some stupidly saying that there should be another vote.

Steward Bandelor tried his best to speak reasoning to the council, but of course, these close-minded council dwarves refused any such ideas. The dwarf sighed, "enough!" He exclaimed, "The Assembly is in recess until the members can regain control of their emotions!" He sighed storming out, ushering the two new comers out, and slamming the doors behind him.

"Stone-forsaken dusters…" He grumbled looking up at Lenna, and Alistair, "I am sorry, this is the assembly of the claims. Only deshyrs and the occasional guests of state are allowed in." He addressed them as though he was not concerned as to why they were let through the gates at all.

Lenna nods, "Well that is good, I am a Grey Warden here to ask for Orzammars aid, as described in this treaty." She offered him the paper to look over.

He sighed, "Well you came at a bad time indeed. Until we have a king your request cannot be fulfilled. If you would like the process to be helped along I would suggest talking to Harrowmont, or Bhelen's second. Bhelen's is right behind you. I do not really know where Harrowmonts is but I have doubt they would both be wanting to talk to you Warden, I wish you luck."

Lenna had no intentions of even speaking with Bhelen's second, as she did not agree with the practices he used to get what he wanted. She walked outside to find a man from earlier standing there. He was speaking with Whyne.

"Oh and there they are now. Lenna, Alistair, this is Dulin, Harrowmonts second."

Whyne was suddenly interrupted by Dulin who was eager to gain the warden's ear, and hope that he may get them on Harrowmonts side before Bhelen could infect them. "I have heard the word a blight is spreading on the surface. It is shameful we are not in a better position to help."

"Would Harrowmont be willing to fulfill the treaty that I have promising aid in times of a blight?" Lenna spoke straight to the point of what she wanted in exchange for whatever help she would give.

"Lord Harrowmont cannot afford to trust anyone of unproven loyalties."

"Then what must I do to prove my loyalty."

"If you wish to prove your loyalty to Harrowmont then work against Bhelen, work in Harrowmonts name. Bhelen is hosting a proving today supposedly to honor his father's memory. The deshyrs take it very seriously. Unfortunately, Bhelen found some way to blackmail or intimidate House Harrowmonts best fighters to step down."

"And a proving is some sort of battle?"

"Aye, it is a contest of the best warriors in Orzammar. By fighting they show who has the ancestors' favor. If you were to enter the proving as Lord Harrowmont's champion, you would prove your loyalty beyond the shadow of a doubt."

"Very well. Then there is this proving held."

"It is back the way you came here, and across from the door you entered into the commons from the outside."

Lenna nods, as they walked back into the commons.

Zevran chuckled, "That is who we are backing for the king? A man who cannot even keep his own men from running like children?"

"Dwarven politics seem to be different from ours. Although I am sure it is something to do with being caught up in some scandal."

"Such may be true. But still, he cannot inspire confidence in his troops which is sad. We should seek out a stronger king to put our favor behind."

"Strength is overturned by scandals a lot, you should know that well Zevran."

He nods, knowing in some ways she was right.


End file.
